Prince of Evil
by XxDaughter Of EvilxX
Summary: Butch and Buttercup are the prince and princess of the Kingdom of Green; but they don't know they're unrelated. Buttercup had to leave for 10years and when she returns the Evil Prince Butch begins to have feelings for her. When tragedy strikes the kingdom how will they protect each other? Based off Vocaloid -Story of Evil NON INCEST!
1. Prologue

**This is the ****Prologue to my new FanFic on Butch x Buttercup! :3**

**Please Read and Review if you want more~!**

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Prologue**

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

_Once upon a time in a far far away place_

_Stood an evil kingdom who no one dared to face,_

_And ruling on the thrown what a man so mean_

_There lived a tyrannical king and kind hearted queen._

**•**_  
_

_The king was a ruthless man ruling the kingdom of green_

_With black hair of the night and the most green eyes ever seen,_

_The queen was a woman of full of kindness with the largest heart_

_And in calming the king's rage she would always take part._

**•**_  
_

_The king and queens love was as true as their sad and tragic tale_

_Of how the prayed for the day the queen would give birth to a male,_

_When the queen fell pregnant the entire kingdom rejoiced and celebrated_

_For praying that like the queen a kind and gentle child would be created._

**•**_  
_

_The king was ecstatic with joy to soon teach his son how to rule over the land_

_For a prince is all the king wished for when the thrown becomes unmanned,_

_The days flew by and the time of birth has finally come on a beautiful spring day_

_The king stayed by his wife's side gently grasping her hand on the bed that she lay._

**•**_  
_

_The queen was in immense pain but kept on her gentle smile_

_The child was finally born after a long painful while,_

_It had shinning black hair and large green eyes that shone like a pearl_

_But to the king and queens shock their child was in fact... A Girl._

**•**_  
_

**•**

**•**

_It is impossible for a princess to rule the kingdom of green_

_The queen cried for her child and the king left the scene,_

_In a rage at what he had discovered an idea came to his head_

_He called for a carriage that took him to a far forest bed._

**•**_  
_

_A witch was believed to live there in a small home hidden by the trees_

_The king came to her home hoping she could answer his please,_

_She agreed without hesitation to help the king after hearing his tale_

_Her eyes flickered when he said he wishes for a prince... A Male_

**•**_  
_

_She whispered words of magic with a grin plastered on her wretched face_

_for he did not remember he banished her from that accursed place,_

_She claimed that when he returned there would be a child at the door_

_He let a sigh of relief and the witches grin grew even more._

**•**_  
_

_"However for my assistance, let me tell you a future vision" he perked up to her call_

_She smiled "One of the two children will cause the Kingdom of Green to fall"_

_The king let out a gasp at what he had just been told "It is unclear which one"_

_She laughed "I wonder who it will be; your Real daughter or your Fake son!"._

**•**_  
_

_The king in a fit of rage then took out his sword and stabbed the witch in her chest_

_She still laughed "I knew of fate but your future will not change with my eternal rest!"_

_His eyes lit with rage as he stood and headed out to leave the witch to lay and die_

_She smiled to herself "stay strong Princess and Prince" whispering with a sigh._

**•**

_The king arrived home to discover at the castle door step his new baby son_

_The queen was in shock to see the boy as the king said what was yet to come._

_The twos similarities were impeccable although they aren't related the queen said_

_The king gently smiled at the queen holding the two in their bed._

_They decided from then on that they would be raised as twins in their home_

_Keeping the princess away from the kingdom so she could remain unknown._

**•**_  
_

_They announced the boy as the prince and heir of the kingdom of Green_

_The land rejoiced at the prince although the princess was kept unseen,_

_"We have yet to choose a name for the 'twins'" the king said holding the boy up_

_The queen looked to the two smiling "Their names shall be Butch and Buttercup"._

__**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

**And there you go~!**_  
_

**please leave a review!**

**Love you all~!**

**~AniME4eva33 XxXxX**


	2. While We're Young

**This is AniME4eva33 Here with the Very First Part to Prince of Evil!**

**Please leave a Review~!**

**I'll update when I get at least 5 Reviews!  
**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Help:**

****"_" =Talking

'_' = Thoughts to self _or_ Titles

_Tilt _= Thinking

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Chapter 1**

**.:While We're Young:.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

**_Normal__ P.O.V:_  
**

"Come on! Let's go play in the garden!" called a young girl no older than 8 to a young smiling boy of the same age.

"I'm coming! I'll race you there!" he chuckled catching up to the girl with a gleaming smile plastered on his face.

They both laughed to each other as their tiny legs raced to the palace garden, of course they came as a draw, that was expected since they are labeled as 'Twins'. They giggled and laughed with each other playing games of merriment to pass the time in this boring castle, they snuck out especially to play in the garden because it was the most fun place any child could wish for in their eyes.

"You're it Buttercup!" the small boy announced grinning to the girl in front of him, she quickly turned around and began laughing and chasing him back, they found each others company to be like a candle in the dark, feeling all alone in this dark palace but there is that one person who can brighten it up with just their presence, that is how close they are.

"Haha! Now you're it Butch!" she triumphantly yelled tagging the boys back and they repeated the process of the game again and again until their legs gave way and they caught their breath on a comfortable patch of grass in the centre of the garden.

The enchanting smell of roses filled the air surrounding the young Royals as they lay contently next to each other, this was one of the rare times of the day where they could spend time with each other without cruel adults eyeing them.

The young boy, despite his age is quite dashing, he has pitch black hair that remains untamed letting loose on the top of his noble head, his forest green eyes could enchant even the greatest wizard. He wore a long sleeve white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows allowing freedom of movement, a dark green pair of knee length pants with a silver outline on the bottom and silver belt above and big black boots. There was no mistaking this was the Prince of the Kingdom of Green.

He glanced over to his 'sister' she was also beautiful despite being only 8, she has shoulder length silky black hair elegantly curving out at her shoulders, large bright emerald green eyes glittering when the sun shone onto them. Although she despised them she wore a lime green strapless dress that had white frills underneath reaching her ankles, a large black ribbon across her skinny waist tied into a large bow behind her. Her look was complimented with silver bracelets on each of her wrists, a silver necklace with a small rose dangling on it and a pair of black flat slip on shoes that rest on her delicate feet. She was indeed going to become a beautiful woman.

There was no mistaking that they looked like twins, only the King and Queen knew that they weren't and that the 'Prince' wasn't even created by them, all that the maids and servants in the castle believed was that they were twins and if they told anyone outside of the castle that, they would be beheaded for disobeying the King.

* * *

They laid peacefully together reminiscing on a time when they were 3 and sent the maids into panic because the hid in the castle, they laughed together more but were suddenly brought back into reality by a voice calling from the palace doors.

"Prince! Princess! Your Father Wishes To Speak To You!" called one of the maids out into the garden.

The two sat up immediately at the mention of their father, he is the tyrannical King who they rarely saw; he is known to be a cruel man and in their eyes he is just that. He always praised Butch for what ever he did, but when Buttercup did well he would say "You can do better" in a disappointed yet remorseful tone. He was indeed a wicked person but he would only show a soft side when he was near his beloved wife; The Queen, she is an Extravagant beauty known for her tender kindness and loving nature.

One would wonder how people as opposite as the King and Queen came to love one another, when the king was roughly 18 years of age on the day of his crowning ceremony many gathered. The Queen came as well despite being a simple maid, even then she was well known for her beauty and good nature, once the two laid eyes on one another they instantly fell in love and spent the rest of the ceremony dancing with each other. The queen knew of his nature but loved him all the same, she believed that there was kindness in his heart, which he only showed in her presence, they married and became the Rulers of the Kingdom of Green.

The two hastily ran inside not wanting to be scolded for making there father wait, they came to a large set of golden doors that stood proudly 16feet high with elegant patterns carved on its framing. The two shivered a little wondering why their father called for them, they gripped each others hands to bring them a steady comfort a they signalled the two servants to open the doors that held the most important room in the castle; The Throne room.

Their father with a stone expression staining his handsome face, sat at the back of the room on a large golden chair encrusted with green gems, and their mother with a gentle smile, sitting next to him on a silver chair glittering with emeralds patterned on it. The children shuddered as their fathers expression hardened when eye contact between them was made, their father gestured to them to step forward and they took steps to stand in front of their parents.

Although they are children; Butch held a confident brave expression showing that he could not be intimidated by his father which made the King proud that he showed factors needed to rule the kingdom like him. Buttercup on the other hand attempted to put on a stone expression but was far to scared of her father, she began to shake under his gaze but looked to her mother and made a kind smile, showing that she took after her mother more. The king frowned at Buttercup.

* * *

_**Butch's P.O.V:**_

I tightly held Buttercups hand as she began to shake, I don't understand why father acts so cold to her? Why would anyone act like that to her, she's kind, pretty, gentle, loyal and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and what she believes in; I mean HOW could anyone act bad to her?

Her shaking slowed down as she saw Mothers gentle smile and she returned it, I kept my glare on father as his expression changed, it became harder yet at the same time sadder...?

Then he finally spoke "Butch, how old are you now?" I raised a questioning eyebrow and replied...

"8 years old Sir" I kept a stern voice not tearing my eyes away from him as his gaze shifted between me and Buttercup.

"Correction, You are 10 years away from being crowned King of the Kingdom of Green" he announced to us, I caught my breath in my throat and felt Buttercup gasp.

_Is he serious? I'm going to be crowned King soon...?_

I turned to Buttercup who looked just as excited as I did with a smile spread across her face, mother giggled at our happiness, I didn't notice fathers expression going sour as we exchanged smiles...

"I have prepared more studies and tutors for you that you will be required to know in order to be a successful ruler in this Kingdom. Your free time will be limited so you do not become distracted. Do you understand this Butch" father glared to me.

"I understand Father" I said sternly giving off a confident look to him.

"You may leave" he announced.

We turned around still clutching each others hand giggling to ourselves when suddenly..

"**Buttercup!**" we jumped at the sudden voice from our father.

"I wish to speak to you alone" he continued, I squeezed her hand tighter feeling her shiver.

"Yes father" she said, we broke our hands apart and I headed for the door, glancing over my shoulder to Buttercup. I stood at the door when it closed and began waiting for my dear sister.

* * *

_**Buttercup's P.O.V:**_

The door closed behind Butch and I approached my parents, I held the dress I wore; even though I hate dresses, and glanced up to them. The silence made me feel uneasy and my fathers stone cold look sent a shiver up my spine, although I'm strong and courageous only that man called my Father could get me to shake in my spot.

"Buttercup dear" I met eyes with my mother, she had been mainly the one to teach me of the world, other than my few tutors, she had been; other than Butch, the closest person to me.

"Yes Mother?" I questioned feeling calmer when my mother spoke.

"... Do you love your brother?" she questioned, I quickly shot back...

"**More than anything!**" I exclaimed meaning every word, watching mother smile.

"It is foreseen that at the time when Butch is King... This Kingdom will fall" mother sadly said, I gasped at her words.

"B-But the must be something?-** Is there anything I can do?!**" I said more confident than when I first entered the room, mothers face grew more sad.

"If you are not here" Father said sternly.

"W-What...?" I questioned a little frightened at what they were saying.

"You will leave this kingdom" father said coldly and I gulped at the thought of being separated from Butch. But then I had an idea.

"If I leave I wish to be trained, so that I can return and prevent this **mighty Kingdom to die!**" I said repeating my fathers stern voice.

"Why do you wish to return?" questioned my father, I equalled his gaze with determination in my voice.

"I refuse to be separated from my brother" I said, Father raised a questioning eyebrow at my statement and replied with a question.

"What if when you return, Butch has me come an Evil ruler like myself? Will you still return to protect him?" he asked, I looked down holding my hand close to my heart trying not to think Butch would become like Father, but I replied.

"If Butch is truly proclaimed as evil... Then I have evil running through my veins as well, if its to protect him then I will become Evil too." I raised my head to them with a stone expression on my face.

"Very well... Tonight I will send you to a training facility where you will be trained in defence, military techniques, maiden work, kingdom matters and various things you will be required to know if you ever hope to return." father said coldly... Yet I may be wrong bit I think I heard pride in his voice.

"Yes Father, I understand" I replied, determined to be able to protect Butch from the countries downfall.

"Thank you dear... You may be with your brother now for the rest of the day" mother kindly smiled to me letting a single tear streak down her face. I bowed respectfully to them and signalled the servants to open the door.

* * *

I exited the stuffy room and took in a deep breath, I was welcomed by two pairs of hands on my shoulders and forest green eyes staring in mine, Butch stared into my eyes with a stern yet worried expression on his face.

"What happened?! What did he say?!" butch frantically questioned me tightening his grip on my shoulders, I let out a small whimper under his grip.

"Butch get off! I'm alright!"I said to him and he immediately released his grip sighing. I smiled to him.

"Come on! Mother said we could have the day all to ourselves!" I exclaimed to him grabbing his hand and running back to the garden, if I'm going to leave I want to remember my last day. He looked worried again by that faded into laughter as we reached the garden again and began playing games and laughing to each other and finished with me fiddling with my favourite rose bush; a very rare shade of Green rose. I snipped of one and put it in my dress pocket and began taking with Butch again.

After dinner we went and got changed into out pyjamas, I wore a long white spaghetti strap night gown and butch wore a white singlet and pair of green pants, we said our good nights and went to bed. I pulled out a large suitcase and began packing clothes and things I wouldn't want to go without, I grabbed a large dark green jacket and pair of dark green knee high fluffy boots and put them on.

I exited my bedroom which was just across from Butches bedroom, I slowly opened the door and saw him sprawled out in bed already fast asleep with his arms and legs hanging in every direction and a little drool escaping his lips, I giggled at the sight and quietly entered the room. I crept up to him and tucked his arms and legs in and resting the forest green blankets over his sleeping figure, I took out one of my lime green handkerchiefs and cleaned the drool off his face.

I stood there for a moment and smiled at my brother, I bent down and gently kissed his warm forehead as he smiled in his sleep, I returned the smile and left the room. I got to the front of the palace gates when I saw a black carriage buckled to a brown and black horse and my mother standing near it with a sorrowful smile on her beautiful face, I put by large suitcase in the back compartment aided by two servants and just as I was about to enter the carriage I heard a familiar voice...

"**BUTTERCUP!**" I sharply turned and saw Butch with a jacket on panting heavily at the castle entrance, I heard mother gasp and I held my breath forcing a smile on my face.

"I must leave this kingdom for a while, I'll be back before you know it butc-" I was cut off by Butch.

"**NO!** You Can't Leave! What About Me?!" he yelled gripping his hand on his chest, I could see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, I weakly smiled an slowly walked to him. I threw my arms over his shoulders and embraced him in a warm hug, he was shocked at first but returned my hug, I released him then took out my rose from my jacket pocket and put it in his empty palms.

I got on my toes and kissed his forehead again and said...

"I love you, my brother..." I smiled again and held my tears in...

"... I will return here again, so wait for me" my smile cracked as if I was about to break down.

I turned away from him and entered the carriage, I gave my mother who was crying a kiss on the forehead and said that I love her and goodbye. I sat back down and heard the crack of a whip and the horses start trotting, at it started moving I heard...

"**Y****OU BETTR COME BACK SOON OKAY!**" Butch yelled to me in the moving carriage, I smiled again.

"**Definitely! I'LL SEE YOU SOON!**" I yelled back waving an arm, not caring if I woke anyone in the kingdom up, as the kingdom got smaller I saw mother give Butch a hug and led him back inside before my home disappeared out of sight into a patch of night. I rested my head on the seat and let sleep blanket my consciousness and I slipped into my dreamland.

* * *

**There's Chapter 1 .:While We're Young:.**

**Hope You Liked it and as I said before I'll update when I get at least 5 Reviews!**

**So Review if you're interested in Part 2~!**

**_~AniME4eva33 XxXxX_**


	3. Time to Train

**OMG I'M UP TO CHAPTER 2!**

**Sorry I'm just really happy my story is liked~! :3**

**Anyway~ Imma stop now so you guys can read :D  
Enjoy~! :3**

* * *

**Help:**

"_" =Talking

'_' = Thoughts to self _or_ Titles

_Tilt _= Thinking

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Chapter 2**

**.:Time to Train:.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V:**

My dreary eyes fluttered awake to the sound of metal on metal clatter, whistles and yelling, I slowly opened the door when the carriage came to a stop and gazed around in awe. There were a bunch of people my age and older running around a track, some battling with swords, some working out and through the window of a building I could see children studying. I pulled out my bag and a woman approached me...

She had short cut brown hair, red/brown eyes, she looked to be in her 20's with a fierce womanly figure, she wore tight black leggings and elbow length black shirt, she wore red armour around her shoulders, elbows, chest, waist, knees and hands finished with a pair of black boots.  
No doubt she's a beautiful woman, she stood in front of me gave me a friendly grin and extended her hand,

"Hey! You must be the newbie, My names Meiko Sakine. I'm going to be your battle master teaching you how to fight, call me Meiko" she cheerfully said, I took her hand and smiled, I had to think about what to say because mother told me they knew I'm from the Kingdom of Green, but not that I'm their princess.  
"My name's Buttercup Midoribara, nice to meet'cha" I grinned to her.

She lead me thought the training field and we got to the classroom, she opened the door and called...  
"LUKA! The newbie's here!" all the children had already left the room for breakfast so the room was empty, then a woman entered the room.

She had waist length pink hair, a graceful figure and light blue eyes, she wore a long dark pink dress with a tint of purple at the bottom with a gold ring around the edges of the dress. She had gold bracelets, a gold necklace, a gold ring around her wedding finger and a gold and pink headband on her head. Another beautiful woman... I'm kinda feeling left out 'cause I'm 8 and haven't even developed yet. Oh well...

The woman came up to me and bowed politely,  
"Hello I hope Meiko didn't scare you, my name is Luka Megurine please feel free to call me Luka and I will be your maiden work and studies teacher" she smiled.  
"Buttercup Midoribara, the pleasures all mine." I returned her bow, mother taught me manners, but I never used them around Butch because I'm comfortable with him.  
"Alright Then! Now the introductions are out of the way! Why don't you go change into something more comfortable and so I can see what you've got" Meiko exclaimed, I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my night dress, I smiled.  
"I thought you'd never ask" I grinned to her and she chuckled.

* * *

Luka showed me to the room I'd be staying in, I set out all my stuff and got changed then headed down to where I left Meiko, she looked to me "That looks more comfortable" she said, "You have no idea" I replied smiling. I wore a tight black singlet that went to my waist with a short baggy lime green shirt that stretched to hang over my shoulders and stopped at my ribs, I also had skintight black leggings underneath a dark green baggy pair of pants that stopped above my knees with black and green sneakers on.

Meiko and I left to out side, she directed me a big tree with what looked to be a poorly drawn person on it with 'Enemy' written in its chest, Meiko stood next to is with one hand resting on the side of the tree looking at me.  
"How old are ya kiddo?" she asked.  
"8 years old" I replied.  
"Then let's start you off with something small... Alright I want you to bring both your hands in tucking in all your fingers and put your thumb in the bottom. Don't overlap your thumb on your

fingers or you're gonna break it, now have your feet parallel with your shoulders, bend your knees and face the tree. Got it?" she demonstrated and I copied.  
"got it." I said in the stance.  
"Good, now let's see what I got to work with" she said and gestured me to hit it.

"go!" she called and I lunged my fist forward.

Not to brag or anything but I'm really strong, butch and I have always been really strong, ever since we were babies we've been almost super strong... Maybe thats a trait we get from father...?  
As soon as my fist made contact with the large tree it shook and tinted backwards, then when I slowly took my fist away small pieces of bark fell off it leaving a creator like hole on the enemy's head. I blew on my fist getting rid of excess bark and I turned to see Meiko slowly clapping...

"Very Nice! Maybe when your a bit older you could beat me in an arm wrestle" she chuckled and patted my head. I giggled and grinned to her.

"Well well, this looks... Productive" Luka said examining the tree.  
"I know! She's a natural!" Meiko proudly said ruffling my hair, Luka clasped her hands together and smiled.  
"Well its time for Food! Since your staying with us my fiancé and I have prepared something special" Luka giggled and I thought_ fiancé_?  
Meiko bent down to my ear and said "Her fiancé's name is Gakupo Kamui, he's really nice and he's the medic around here, he and Luka are the ones who offered for you to stay with them; their a sweet couple".

* * *

Luka and Meiko led me inside and I saw a man with long purple hair... _Is this place multi-colourful haired or something...?_ Wearing a white coat over a black suit, he's a handsome guy no wonder he and Luka are a couple. He was plating what looked to be a Feist! Just looking at all the kinds of food had my mouth watering.  
"Greetings my name is Gakupo Kamui, I see you've met my fiancé Luka and friend Meiko, I will be your medic and swords instructor, please make yourself at home and please address me as Gakupo" he smiled plating the last plate of golden corn on a cob.  
"Buttercup Midoribara, thank you for letting me stay here." I respectfully bowed and he guestured for us to sit.

Meiko and I leapt to the two seats closest to the juicy beef, me having manners forced down my throat, slowly ate savouring the taste while Meiko scoffed it down like there was no tomorrow! Just as she was reaching for the last piece I quickly snatched it and smirked to her, she chuckled and we both ended up laughing with Luka and Gakupo giggling at us.  
The Brunch was peaceful with our laughing and chattering then Luka said...  
"Buttercup, may I ask why you came here to train...?" I looked up to Luka and Meiko added.  
"Yeah from the looks of your fancy clothes earlier, it looked like you were loaded! So why come here?" she said attacking her mashed potatoes.  
"So I am prepared" I said bluntly.  
"Prepared for what...?" Gakupo questioned  
"So I am prepared to protect him..." they looked at me confused, then Meiko grinned, lifted an eyebrow and began elbowing my arm.  
"Ooooo~ Is it a boyfriend How Cute~" she sang tauntingly in my ear, I shook my head in embarrassment with the tiniest bit of pink tinting my cheeks.  
"No, no he's my twin brother... It's foretold that a disaster will befall him when we're about 18, and I want to be prepared to protect him from it. That's why I'm here" I said with determination. They all gave me kind smiles and Gakupo said "I hope you're ready for our kind of training"  
"I'm ready!" I clearly said to them.  
"Very well!" Meiko said...

* * *

•

•

•

**10 years later..****.**

•

* * *

"Now translate this into English." Luka said pointing to her blackboard.

"_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;_  
_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._  
_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_  
_leaving behind some powder on your hand._" I translated while Luka nodded  
"Exceptional! If your able to translate this I don't know much more there is I can teach you." Luka finished with her hands on her hips.  
"And as for maiden work; you can clean properly, your needle work is impeccable and your cooking is perfect. I'd expect nothing less from my finest student" she giggled to me sitting behind my desk smiling.

"Oi Buttercup! Get You Ass Out Here!" I heard Meiko call, since class was over I hopped out of my seat and began walking outside to think its been 10 whole years I've been here; now I'm a master fighter, I've obtained all the knowledge I need, I am a master at weaponry and my way back into the palace is assured now. Not to mention how much more different I look now, Meiko and Luka have certainly rubbed off on me.

I've grown my hair longer not bothering to cut it; it reaches my butt and is a silky black, my big emerald eyes have long luscious black eyelashes surrounding them, my pale skin has some tan to it but not to much. I've grown into a perfect hourglass figure commenting my curves, I'm not over or underweight, perfect completion and my bust you say *cough**cough*D-Cup!*cough*. My main outfit is a lime green corset-like top with a tight black elbow length shirt underneath, black shorts, a small black pouch strapped on my right thigh, lime green and black lace up boots that go to my knees finished with black fingerless gloves and a silver necklace with a little emerald dangling on it. Yes I had certainly captured the attention of many male students...

"What is is Meiko?" I yelled as I stepped out of the door, I quickly put my hands in an X shape above my head and violently pushed of a kick from my fighting instructor Meiko, I flung her off and she landed on her feet far in front of me...  
"Not bad, I've thought you well" she smirked, straightening herself up.  
"Quick! Battle Rule number 1!" she said suddenly leaping over and landing behind me readying her fist to my side, but I caught it and smiled to her.  
"Never let your guard down." I replied. She grinned.  
"Rule number 2!" she yelled pushing off of me and jumping in front of me sending a high kick to the left of my face that I caught and twisted with my left hand.  
"Your opponent isn't going to play fair." I said quickly taking a small blade out of my pouch and blocking a knife held my Meiko. She smiled again.  
"And rule number 3!" she yelled ripping her foot from my grasp and attempted to sent a bunch of fists and kicks to me that I dodged catching one of her missed punches, twisting her arm behind her and holding by blade to her throat.  
"Don't point the blade if you're not prepared to use it." I stated tracing her cheek and letting her go. "I WIN!" I called jumping up and down in victory as Meiko stood and patted my head that now reached her shoulder,  
"Good job! I think your about ready!" she smirked to me and I returned it.

* * *

"Buttercup!" I heard Gakupo call from the house, Meiko followed me inside and I saw Gakupo sitting behind the table and on it was a cloth wrapping something long, about the size of my arm! Wrapped with a green string holding an envelope. Gakupo smiled and said...

"it's a gift" he held it out to me, I took it and opened out the envelope, inside it was a picture drawn by a professional artist on Luka and Gakupos wedding day, the artist had skill the picture was so small but so detailed, it had Luka in her long white dress, hair done up with flowers, beside her was Gakupo standing in a formal black suit, the maid of honour Meiko in a long red dress a rose in her hair and bouquet of roses in her hand, Gakupos best man Kaito whose now dating Meiko; he's tall with blue hair and quite handsome he wore a formal suit with a blue tie and a grin on his face. Then there's me next to Luka and Meiko in a lime green dress that went to my knees with white frills, a black ribbon around my waist, a lime green ribbon in my hair and I'm holding onto a basket full of white rose petals.

It's overall a beautiful picture, I carefully put it flat in my thigh pouch, I began unwrapping the green string and as the cloth fell onto the ground I gasped at what I was holding, I heard Meiko whistle over my shoulder and I starred in awe at it. It's my very own** Katana** (sword)!  
It's a magnificent blade, it has a Rose vine pattern carved on it, a green ribbon wrapped around the handgrip, a gold ring around where the metal meets the handgrip and a black sheathe with a gold and green border. It's amazing, I looked up to Gakupo he smiled and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun my head and saw Luka smiling at me...

"it's yours, you've earned it." I looked to Meiko who nodded and to Gakupo,  
"It's true, you've exceeded in sword and weapon fighting so it's only right to give you your very own Katana" he smiled.

I ran up and hugged him repeating "Thank you!" so many times, I ran up to Luka and repeated myself and went up to Meiko who high five'd me and praised me but then Lukas expression became sad. I turned to her and asked what's the matter? She shook her head looking down and said... "Now you've completed your training... Your going to go home aren't you...?" I heard Meiko gasp and I nodded.  
"yeah..." I quietly said and then I suddenly felt a slap land on my back that was planted by Meiko. "Yeah! You gotta get back to that Bro of yours!" she exclaimed smiling, I saw through the smile and she was holding back tears, I gently smiled and hugged her.  
"I'll never forget you guys" I said to her, I heard her whimper a little then I got off and went to my room to pack my things.

Gakupo said he sent a letter this morning to send a carriage to bring me home, I gathered my things and made my way down stairs to everyone who had walked out the front. I stopped and saw my carriage approaching, I pulled Luka into a hug and Meiko into a hug as well and Gakupo smiled at the sight.

"I'll write to you all everyday! and I'll come by for a visit when ever I'm able! Okay" I said to the girls, the wiped away stray tears from their faces, it's amazing how close you get to someone after 10 years isn't it...?  
The carriage stopped and I put my things is the back and made my way inside looking to them 3, I smiled to them,  
"That brother of yours is gonna be nocked away by how strong you've become!" Meiko announced giving me thumbs up and I nodded giggling.  
"I will write you and keep in touch" said Luka frantically and I agreed.  
"Take good care of yourself Buttercup" Gakupo said worriedly.  
"don't worry, I'm really strong and I've got my katana now so everything will be fine!" I assured them confidently putting a fist to my chest, I suddenly heard the sound of the whip cracking and horse feet hitting the ground. I stuck my head and arm out the window, waving yelling.. "**GOODBYE! I'LL MISS YOU ALL!**" they all waved back and yelled their good byes.

I sighed to myself "Why do the people I love seem to always go further and further away from me?" I said watching the training grounds get smaller and smaller. I quickly reached into the back, grabbed my suitcase and pulled out a plain black dress and a white apron, I put them on over my clothes and brushed my long hair down and swapping my boots for small black heals. My way to get back into the palace without causing a big uproar among the kingdom people was simple... Enter as a Maid. That's the reason I had Luka teach me maiden work, so I'd be prepared for it. We arrived at the castle many hours later and I admit I remember every inch of the palace like it was yesterday that I left, I wonder if Butch still remembers me...?

* * *

I slowly approached the castle doors holding onto my suitcase, two servants opened the doors and I was welcomed by a young maid with shoulder length blonde hair, big blue eyes and a big white bow on her head, she looked to be at least 15 years old. She bowed and said.  
"Greetings, I will be your senior maid. My name is Rin Kagamine please to meet you" she giggled adorably, then I remembered a little 5 year old girl maid in training who looked just like her, she would play with me when Butch couldn't and help me around the castle. She's like a little sister...

"Rinny...?" I questioned to see if she was that little girl, she jumped a little and starred into my eyes. "B-Buttercup...?" she hesitantly asked, I smiled and nodded my head, a small tear streaked down her cheek, she gasped and held her hand to her mouth and ran into me gripping me into a hug. "Buttercup! I missed you so Much!" she yelled gripping onto me, I smiled and patted her head.

"I can't believe it, Everyone in the castle said you died! I was so sad!" she said tearing into my chest, then she looked up to me in the eyes.  
"You must tell me what happened!" she ordered in a demanding yet cute tone. I smiled to her more and said I would while we find my new room.

"But why are you wearing the maids uniform?" she questioned letting me go and pointing to my clothes.  
"The only way for me to renter the castle undetected is to sneak in as the help. This way the kingdom won't know me as Butches twin." I finished, Rin looked puzzled and so as she was walking me to my new sleeping quarters I explained the fate of the kingdom and how I needed to be trained to be prepared for it. When I finished explaining she smiled to me.

"Where's Butch?" I questioned looking around not seeing him anywhere, Rins smile faded into a sad frown as she looked to the floor.  
"H-He's busy in the thrown room" she stuttered, focused on the ground in front of her. I looked to her puzzled and we reached my new room. It's a cozy green room with a single bed at the side with a chest of draws and mirror on the other side of the room, I walked in and set my things down and began unpacking. Rin stayed standing at the door looking sadly at the floor, I came up to her and gently hugged her, she slowly returned it and smiled.

"I'm home Rin" I assured her.

* * *

**AND THATS CHAPTER 2!**

**Now I'm really busy but when I get at least 10 reviews is when I'll update~!**

**Hope thats not asking to much :3**

**So Review!**

**Reviews make me type faster :3**

**_~AniME4eva33_********_XxXxX_**


	4. I Missed You Too

**Hey it's AniME4eva33 Here and I Am SO HAPPY WITH YOU GUYS!**

**Seriously, You guys are so nice to be reviewing *Sniff* *sniff* so I'll reply to some reviews at the end.**

**Anywayheres Part 3~!**

**And I hope I'm not being to selfish to ask for 15 more reviews for me to update :3**

**So Read & Review if you want more~! **

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**.:I Missed You Too:.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

_**Butch's P.O.V:**_

"My prince, our finances are running low what action should we take?" one of the old ministers said, I looked through my black bangs to him, looking as bored as I was feeling.  
"Simple." I said in a cold voice resting my bored head on my palm.  
"Double the taxes." I said resting my cold green eyed glare on the shivering man, I stood from the golden thrown and began walking to the door, waving the others to leave. I briskly strolled to my room, I stood at the door with my arm extended to turn the golden knob but I stopped and turned to the room behind me. The door was a silver colour with light green patterns swerving on it. I turned to the door and brushed the dust off the door knob and caressed the framing, I thought about the day she left 10 years ago, she promised that she'd be back soon but then why isn't she here?_ Does she even remember me...?_ I shook the thought out of my head and entered my bedroom.

I went for a quick shower and got changed into a dark green suit with black laces and gold decorations hanging off it, I threw the damp white towel off my messy hair and looked at myself in the mirror. _I wonder if she'd even recognise me?_ I have grown much more, I have messy black hair shinning in the sun, big forest green gleaming eyes and I had become quite built after training to become a worthy king like my father had been. After drying my hair I left the room sighing, I began walking to my mothers room.  
She is as beautiful as before but now she's to weak to even get out of bed, she became diagnosed with a blood disease that limits her movement, her completion had become dangerously pale, her once long silken black hair had begun to turn a shade of grey and her eyes still sparkle at the rare times that they open.  
I reached her room and heard her... She's sobbing! I bursted through her bedroom door and saw her sitting on her bed clasping her hands to her face weeping and I saw the back of a maid with long black hair facing her.

I ran to the bed and shoved the maid out of the way and grabbed my mothers shoulders.  
"What's Wrong Mother?!" I raised my voice to her I could feel her shaking between sobs, she slowly lifted her arm from her face and weakly pointed to the unfamiliar maid that I shoved out of the way. Anger welled up inside of me and I pulled the maid up by the collar of her dress to be eye level with me, she hadn't made eye contact with me and I scowled at her.  
"What Did You Do?!" I questioned in an intimidatingly loud voice.  
"It's nice to see you again too" the maid smiled, her voice sounded sweetly... Familiar.  
"let her go Butch..." mother said looking up at me smiling through her tears  
_What is this? Who is this woman?_ I returned my gaze to her and she finally looked to me with the biggest purest green crystals I've ever seen.  
"She came back..." mother said smiling to us. I dropped her collar and immediately drew my sister into a hug with my head resting on her shoulder, she slowly returned my hug and whispered into my ear.  
"I missed you Butch" my sister smiled.  
"Buttercup..." I said letting the forgotten word sink in, I held back my happy tears because I'm a man! And Men don't cry!

* * *

We broke apart and she went and hugged mother, wow, she looks... Different. She let her hair grow longer, her eyes are beautiful, she has a perfect completion and had grown into an hour glass figure. The black maids dress complemented her womanly curves in the best way and her white apron showed just how much she'd grown. I gulped and turned my head away and though, dude! **She's your SISTER!**

Then I realised it, I looked to her again...  
"Buttercup... ... Why are you wearing a Maids uniform...?" I questioned, she's royalty of course like me because she's my twin. She looked to mother and to me.  
"Because its the only way for me to come back and fulfil my purpose in the castle, to protect the next Heir; You." she smiled to me.  
"But-" she cut me off and said "All will be explained in time." shaking her pointed finger with her other hand on her hip.

We left mother and she began walking with me to the dinning room for lunch, we came to a long table surrounded by chairs. We laughed when she told me of her friend Meiko getting drunk on sake at a dinner and nearly drowning a fish because she said he wanted gravy. When we reached the room I gestured a seat next to me for her to sit, but she shook her head and pressed her thumb against her chest and exclaimed.

"I'm your maid now my Prince! I need to get your food, so sit tight I'll be back with lunch" before I could protest she was already shutting the kitchen door behind her, she's as stubborn as ever.

* * *

After a short period of time Buttercup came back holding a tray of Brioche followed by other servants holding food on silver trays, she came in front of me and rested the tray on the table smiling. I gave a small smile then frowned at the plate, she tilted her head in confusion... "What's wrong my Prince?" she questioned.

"There's far too much food here" I said in a stern voice and grinned to her,  
"You'll just have to eat with me" she looked shocked then smiled and said,  
"I'd love to my Prince" and she sat herself down next to me. Again we told of our times without each other and laughed repeatedly, then one of my younger male servants came and refilled our drinks, I'll admit he looks skinny for a 7 year old but he's my servant and I don't care. Buttercup raised one of the small cupcakes with a strawberry on top and held it to the servant boy...  
"Here, I need you to taste this for me to see if it's yummy enough~" she said to the shocked servant, she smiled sweetly to him,  
"Go on" she said to him, he hesitantly opened his mouth and she fed his starving lips. When he gulped down the last bit he smiled and nodded frantically.  
"Yes! It's perfect for Lady Buttercup!" he smiled, buttercup shook her head.  
"No it's Big Sister Buttercup." she smiled to the boy and he smiled again  
I growled under my breath at the little moment, buttercup looked to me then to the boy. I turned my head away and didn't see her hand him another and whisper "Take it to your little sister over there". I turned back to see the servant boy happily leaving out the room with a young girl following, that's always been a power my sister possesses; To make anyone and everyone happy, we kept eating and I began hearing servants and maids whispers...  
_"The new Maid, Lady Buttercup is so nice."_  
_"She gave the servant who I hadn't seen eat in 3days food."_  
_"And the Prince didn't protest"_  
_"Now I remember! She is just like THE Lady Buttercup, The Princes Twin Sister!"_  
_"No wonder they look so alike"_  
_"But Lady Buttercup is so much kinder, how can they be related?"_  
_"Lady Buttercup should rule"_  
_"I agree"_

I glared coldly to the gossiping servants and maids, don't give me that shit about loyal servants! They're only here to suck up to me in hopes I don't punish them. I looked over to Buttercup munching on a biscuit happily giggling, I wonder what she's been doing up until now..? She hasn't told me where she's been, what she's been doing... Who she's been with? I shuddered at the thought of my sister leaving me here to run off with some one, it didn't sit right with me for some reason... _Probably my brotherly side taking over._

* * *

We finished and The servants and maids came to clear the table, one of the maids with long teal hair dragging on the floor and teal eyes was taking a tray and the one in the other hand slipped, she gasped but before the dishes on the tray touched the ground Buttercup has ducked down and caught it. The maid let out a sigh of relief and thanked her, I stood impatiently crossing my arms and tapping my left foot with a childish frown on my face.  
"Allow me to help you" Buttercup said,  
"No no, I'll be fin-"she stopped when Buttercup flung 3 trays into the air to land perfectly on the one she was already holding.  
"It's my duty to assist" Buttercup protested handing the maid a tea kettle, the two giggled and began walking.  
"Buttercup Hurry!" I said annoyed tapping my foot faster, she turned her head, smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_Buttercup's P.O.V:_**

I easily carried the stacked trays with a maid into the kitchen into the empty washing room to the sink, the maid said her name is Miku Hatsune she's quite pretty; she seemed 16, she has really long teal hair dragging on the floor behind her, she looked as skinny as everyone else I've seen and she had a pretty spotless face with large teal eyes. We began washing and talking...

"Oh I forgotten to introduce myself, I'm 18 years old, I actually use to live here once upon a time" I giggled "My name is Buttercup-" I was suddenly cut off by Miku's gasp  
"T-The Lady Buttercup! **The Princess?!**" Miku exclaimed frantically bowing.  
"I-I'm so sorry for my previous rudeness! Please forgive me!" I took a nervous step back at the sudden out burst, I sighed and patted her head

"You've done nothing wrong Miku" her eyes widened and she looked up in a daze,  
"Yes... I am second in line for the throne Princess Buttercup Rosalyn Marian Evangeline Angelica Vi Thorneline." I confirmed her she looked puzzled.  
"But how did you know I'm the Princess Buttercup...?" I asked,  
"Because when the you disappeared... The P-Prince banned any child to be named 'Buttercup', another maid named Rin said that he did that because he said no one else is worthy to be called Buttercup and so anyone named Buttercup would only be you. That way head find you faster." I smiled, Only Butch would do something like that...  
"Then if I may ask... Why do you wear a Maids uniform...? I swear I'm gonna write it down so I don't have to keep repeating myself!

I explained that the Kingdom would fall and I need to be able to protect my brother, she looked completely shocked once I had finished and looked down, I snapped out of the sad feeling and began scrubbing dishes. She looked to me like she was about to protest my action but I silenced her...

"No, I am being a maid now! Even though I am the princess, I'm a maid for the kingdom now! So don't worry about me doing things like this and don't act so formal call me Buttercup." I smiled, she eased into a smile.  
"Alright then Buttercup, then please address me as Miku. I hope to work well with you" she outstretched her hand.

I took it and we giggled...  
She dipped her petite hands in the soapy water, her long teal hair fell in front of her eyes, she blew it away and it fell again. She kept trying to pin her hair behind her ears but it kept falling on her face, I frowned at her attempts to hold back her hair. I put my hand in the pocket of my white apron, I'm mentally thanking Luka for teaching me to keep a small bag of necessities in my pocket if it's needed, I took it out and rummaged inside until I found 2 black hair ties with thin little pink ribbons dangling on them. I wrapped them on my right wrist and looked back to Miku who was blowing the hair from her face...

"Miku, can you come over here for a moment" I asked, she nodded and stood in front of me moving a strand of hair behind her ear only for it to fall again.

"Turn around and sit here" I pulled a chair out, she sat looking confused, I took out a brush from the bag, it comes in handy now my hair's grown longer.  
"Why did you want me to sit Buttercup...?" she questioned looking forward, I smiled.  
"Because you need these more than I do" I began brushing her hair, she jumped a little but relaxed. "W-Was my hair messed up at the back" she flushed out of embarrassment, I giggled at her and kept brushing.

"Close your eyes" I instructed and she followed, I parted her hair down the centre being as gentle as possible. I began tying the parted hair in high twin tales, the black ties held the hair and the pink curly ribbons came to eye level at her sides, her hair now hovered over the floor and I kept her bangs on the sides and middle so she looked nice. I stepped in front of her, admiring my work and I took out a small mirror from the bag and held it in front of her...

"You can open your eyes now" I smiled, she slowly fluttered her big teal orbs open and starred at her reflection, she touched the ribbons with an awe stricken face...  
"Buttercup... W-" I cut her off,  
"You looked like you were having trouble and it would be a crime to cut your beautiful hair so..." she stood and swished herself smiling at how her hair came close to brushing the floor.

"Thank you! When do you want the ribbons back" she stopped swinging her hair and smiled, I shook my head.  
"No you can keep them, like I said You need them more than I do" I reminded her, she smiled again and thanked me. We returned to cleaning the dishes and Miku happily exclaimed how her hair doesn't bug her now.

Once we finished washing dishes Miku said she had to go with other Maids to wash sheets and clothes, I waved to her and I walked out to an empty room. I looked around and saw no one, I sighed to myself and put my hands on my hips... He's as impatient as ever.

I strolled out the door I came in, I shut it behind me and suddenly I was pushed to the floor and felt some one sitting on my back holding my wrists on my back, I grunted and raised my head to see the person pinning me down.  
"That's what you get for making me wait" I met eyes with none other than my brother pouting in a cute childish manner. I chuckled at his childishness, he looked to me and said raising an eyebrow... "What's so funny?" I giggled at him again.

"You..." I answered he looked at me puzzled "Are you going to get off me any day now" I teased, his cheeks went a slight pink and he leapt off in an instant. I looked to up to him, embarrassingly holding his hand out to help me up. It took all of my will power not to tug him down but he hoisted me up, we laughed at ourselves and began walking down the corridor.

* * *

**_Butch's P.O.V:_**

_That was... Awkward_, in my head it was different if I pounced in her like old times... But now I got really nervous for some reason... Weird.  
"My Prince!" I turned and saw a servant run to me and Buttercup, my face hardened how dare he interrupt my time with Buttercup!

"What is it?" I asked with venom in my voice, he shuddered but regained his composure when Buttercup kindly smiled.  
"My prince, you're needed in the throne room" he said and I dismissed him began walking to the Throne room I stopped at the doors and turned to Buttercup...

"Buttercup I want you to explore the castle and familiarise yourself with everything again, Alright?" she smiled and nodded, then when the servants opened the doors she turned and walked back down the corridor. I sighed  
_'Sorry dear sister, but I don't want you to see me like this'_ I thought and entered with a hard and displeased expression.

* * *

_**Buttercup's P.O.V:**_

_'Why didn't he want me with him in the Throne Room?'_ I wondered walking away from the room my brother left into.  
_'I can tell that "Go explore and familiarise" was a big fat excuse to make me leave... But why? What didn't he want me to see in there?_' I continued thinking but was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Lady Buttercup~!" I turned and saw Rin running towards me, I smiled and waved. "Hey Rinny" I said and she came to my side.  
"And you don't have to use 'Lady' because Butch isn't here and it makes me sound old" I chuckled teasingly, she nodded bouncing the big ribbon atop her head.

"Okay?, then don't call me Rinny" she said cutely pouting, I giggled and ruffled her hair. "Awwww~! But when we were little you loved being called Rinny~" I smiled, she blushed and smiled.  
"Alright because it's you calling me Rinny I'll allow it" I giggled,

"By the way why are you out here and not by the P-Princes side" she questioned, _She stuttered saying Prince again._ I thought  
"Oh Butch said he wanted me to familiarise myself with the Palace again" I replied looking at new paintings in the halls.

"Was there anything new added while I was away?" I turned to ask Rin, she put a finger to her chin to think for a second before nodding.  
"There's only one addition, the garden has been extended" she said, I did a slight bounce to show how happy I am. Since I was little the garden had been Butch's and my favourite place in the entire castle, I grabbed Rin's hand and began hastily taking her to the garden... "There's no time to waist! Let's go~" I happily said taking her, she giggled and walked along side me. Then I saw long twin tailed hair bob in the distance, I smiled more and called... "Miku~!" she turned, dust rush in hand and smiled at me.

"Hello Lady- I mean Buttercup" she said as Rin and I came up to her.  
"Hey Miku~, you know Buttercup?" Rin said looking at the two of us, Miku smiled wider and nodded.  
"Yeah, She helped me before I smashed a tables worth of dishes" Miku giggled, I smiled and Rin made a cute wide smile showing she understood.  
"Oh Miku! I love your hair~! It's all up and Pretty~!" Rin exclaimed examining Miku's twin tails.  
"Oh Yes! Buttercup did it for me before!" Miku smiled touching the ribbons.  
"Ahh being a hero again are we~?" Rin turned to me bobbing her ribbon.  
"You know my favourite bow I always wear Miku~?" Rin said touching the tips of her white ribbon atop her head causing it to loosen.  
"How could I ever forget! You never leave with out it, you never let anyone put in on except yourself and the last time a maid tried to take it from your stand to wash it you squealed so loud it almost woke the Prince up!" Miku examined smiling, Butch has always been a heavy sleeper so that must have been Super Sonic!

"Yes we'll Buttercup's the one who gave it to me! She said-" I cut Rin off by undoing and retiring her ribbon.  
"I said A cute face like this deserves it's own crown" I said fixing it  
"Aww you knew Rin when she was little?" Miku asked, I nodded.

"Yea, I'll tell you while we go to the garden" I said as I led both girls to the garden telling of my times with Rin...

* * *

**And there you go~ :3**

**hope you liked it! **

**Heres some Review replies:**

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Thank you Thank you THANK YOU! For loving my story~! And I'll defiantly keep it up if i get more goos reviews :)**

**AlexaRainForest: Thanxs! I know it was a sad moment, I felt terrible after writing about the separation scene :( But thanks and I'll update when I can~! :3**

**Butterbabex3 (Guest): Thanks! I know she's awesome for an 8 year old and butch really loves his 'Sister' X3 I'm really happy you like it~!**

**helin07: I love your reviews~ and I know, Buttercup is so tolerant of her cruel father! :( But I have lots more planed for her as well ;) Thanks for liking my story and I'll try to update faster~! Plus I'm glad you liked the fight scene cause it was difficult to write *_***

**supersweetluvbug: THANK YOU! Your reviews are some of my favourites~! They actually motivated me to make a new part faster! :3 and all your questions will be reviled in time~ So stay tuned and ENJOY~!**

**MindlessChey: I Laughed when I read your review when I read it XD Yes I couldn't resist having Vocaloid in this~! :3 Thanxs heaps for the review~! ( I'm actually listening to vocaloid now :P haha)**

**Swimqueen (Guest):Yeah and I thought I'd be lucky to get at least 5 Reviews! XD This is dedicated to you for your review that pushed me to update now~! :3 Hope you like it~**

**There's some Reviews! The better the reply the more chance I'll reply ;3**

**So again I hope I'm not asking to much for 15 reviews for me to update~!**

**I like motivational reviews that encourage and push me to post more! :D**

**~AniME4eva33****XxXxX**


	5. The Girl in Red

**XxDaughter Of EvilxX Here and again I am so happy for my loyal readers to want more *Sniff* :')**

**So here's part 4! And I know it's been a little weird having vocaloid characters in a story featuring only 2 ppg characters BUT I already have plans for all the other ppg characters! :3**

**And this chapter features 1 new character from the PPG universe and they will play a BIG part in the story as it unfolds~! ;D**

**Anyway! ****10 Reviews**** and I'll update so enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**.:The Girl in Red:.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

_**Buttercup's P.O.V:**_

After exploring the garden I began walking back inside with Rin because Miku had more chores to do, I walked through the coated halls and went with Rin back to the kitchen to begin setting up for the lunch feast. We opened the doors and grabbed some plates to set on the table when a servant runs in...

"I need someone to pick up the ingredients for the dinner feast!" he called, I instantly raised my hand and went up to the boy.  
"I'd love to pick them up" I said, I haven't seen the streets of the kingdom yet because I fall asleep on the trips so I Really do want to see them myself now.

"A-Alright then Lady Buttercup, here's a list of the ingredients we require and here's the budget you use to buy them" he handed me a list and heaps of money to use, I excitedly nodded my head and pushed then in my apron pocket.  
"Don't tell me where the shops are, I'll find them on my own" I smiled, waved to Rin and left the room. Some guards opened the gates and I walked out, I looked left and right and decided to use the right road. I walked down the road looking at all the buildings and people in the streets, they didn't have many smiles on their faces and the buildings didn't look to be in good shape, I shrugged it off and eventually found a busy street with stalls at the sides. I smiled and walked down the street looking for someone selling vegetables and other foods, I felt some people looking at me strangely, their stares felt so foreign and distant for some reason. I turned to a small group of skinny women looking to be mothers and smiled to them...

"Good afternoon" I said cheerily, they looked surprised but let that melt into beautiful smiles. "Good afternoon to you too miss" one said.  
"Are you new here?" another asked, I walked closer to them and nodded.  
"Yes, I use to live here but I returned only yesterday." I smiled,

"No wonder you look so well" one woman complimented, I smiled but felt confused as to what she meant.  
"Well thank you miss, I hope I'm not being of trouble but do you know where I can a food seller?" I questioned.

"Not at all, I believe there is a store just over there" one woman pointed, I followed her feeble finger to see a store, I smiled.  
"That you miss, I hope to see you another time" I said waving and walking in the direction she said, they faintly smiled.

_"We would like that"_  
_"Such a nice girl"_  
_"I'd like to see her again if I last that long"_  
_"Still, I hope we do meet again"_  
_They said as I walked down the street._

* * *

I arrived to the store and scanned the list and the products for what I needed. Surprisingly everything was very cheap and I was able to buy all I needed with lots of left over money, I smiled to myself and thanked the owner and began walking back down the street when a stall caught my eye. An elderly woman was behind a stall full of accessories and beautiful items and baskets full of fruit, I stopped and approached the stall...  
"My my, what a beautiful child you are" the old woman said, I kindly smiled.  
"Why thank you miss, might I ask what products your selling?" I said looking at all the beautiful items she displayed on the stall.  
"These are but my hand made items and fruits I sell, unfortunately business has not been as well as I had hoped" the woman said, I was astonished that she had hand made these beauties, I looked at some bracelets and hair ribbons. I pulled out a handful of the reminder of money from my pocket and pointed to some things.  
"May I take a bag of red apples, this large cute red ribbon, this red butterfly pendant, this green jewelled bracelet and a bag of oranges?" I smiled and the old woman's face lit up.

"Oh child that would make my day! Of course you may!" she ecstatically said bagging what I asked for, I warmly smiled and handed her the money, she counted and stopped my from leaving.  
"My child I believe you've given me 20 dollars more than needed" she said... _She noticed..._ I smiled. "You keep it" I said leaving the very happy old woman, more people whispered to each other... "What a nice girl"

_"She seems so kind"_  
_"And look how healthy she is"_  
_"And how beautiful she looks"_  
_"But she does have a similar resemblance to his majesty"_  
_"True but there's no way a girl of her kindness would have any relations to the P-Prince"_  
_"She must be an angel"_

* * *

I smiled and kept walking when suddenly I saw smoke, it looked to be in a short distance so my instincts kicked in and I began running to the source of the smoke. When I finally made it I couldn't believe my eyes, I saw a home being burnt down by some castle guards...  
"**STOP!**" I looked and saw a girl with long orange hair being restrained by two guards. I gasped and was about to jump in and help her when the group of women I met before held my arms back preventing me from moving forward.  
"You Mustn't!" one desperately called.  
"If you interfere you'll be killed!" I turned my head to another worriedly grasping my arm.  
I looked back and saw the girl on the ground weeping as the guards began leaving, I scowled at the sight. Once the guards left the girl ran into the wreckage and fell weeping again, I felt a pain in my stomach knowing the behaviour of the guards, the women let go of me and warned me again of my fate if I questioned the guards of their act.  
I cautiously approached the burnt remains of the house to the girl, I gasped to see she was clutching the remains of what looked like a young girl, suddenly a burnt beam next to the girl broke and was about to fall on her. I ran closer and blocked the girl and slowly pushed the beam to land next to us...  
"Are you alright?" I questioned looking back to her, she slowly nodded wiping away her tears eyes.

* * *

_**Blossom's P.O.V:**_

**"NO! STOP IT!"** I screamed as another royal guard held my arms back, my tears sting my eyes as I fall to my knees on the burning ground.  
**"STOP YOU MONSTERS!"** I scream louder to the many guards. I watch in fear as my home burns red in front of me... With my family still inside...

**"STOP!"** I scream my lungs out as I'm restrained, my younger sister's pain filled cries are silenced in the bright flames and my fathers desperate calls cease to make any more noise in the burning place I call home.  
My tears leave damp spots on my ragged dress as I weep and scream, the royal guards do nothing but watch the house burn to the ground and the other civilians of the kingdom of green just avert their eyes from the sight; as its not abnormal where we live...

The guards finally release me to pack up their murderous equipment, I crawl to the burnt rubble and weep onto a the burnt remains of a once welcoming door, I raise my head and run on the burnt ashes of my once home and desperately scan every piece of rubble for the remains of my family. Suddenly I spot a hand, I run up to it tripping over rubble and ripping my dress, when I reach the burnt hand I struggle to remove a large burnt beam on top of the body. When it's finally removed I stare completely terrified at my younger sisters corpse in front of me... _4, She was only 4 and that prince of evil killed her, just like my father because we were unable to pay the extra taxes..._

I fall to my knees ignoring the pain throbbing in my hands and I cry clutching the remains of my sisters hand. I suddenly hear the tall beam next to me crack and begin to fall, I scarcely look up at the beam when suddenly I see the back of a girl in maid uniform and long black hair hold the beam up. She pushes it back and turns to me...

"Are you alright?" she questions, I nod my head removing my tears.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you" she sadly says falling to her knees next to me, _Who is she? She must be new here..._ I thought.

"Don't worry... There's nothing you could have done anyway" I sadly say tightening the grip of my sisters burnt hand, she sadly looks to me.  
"Is she your sister?" she sadly asks pointing to me.  
"Yeah..." I tighten my grip again, the girl suddenly stands up and walks to a clearing behind the remains of my home, she searches the remains and pulls out a shovel and begins digging a hole in the dirt near the flowers of my backyard that remained untouched.

She finishes and walks back up to me, I realise what she's doing and let her carry the remains of my sister to the grave, she gentle places her in it and stands back up.  
"I'm sorry for your loss... But we can at least give her a proper burial" the girl says, I nod. She diggs a larger hole and I locate my fathers body, while carrying it to the grave I constantly whisper "I'm sorry" to his lifeless body.

Once we finished burying them, she goes to the flowers and picks clumps of roses and various others and hands me half of them then we place them on the dirt. I feel my tears threatening to spill again but I immediately put an arm to my face in a hopeless attempt to stop them... But it didn't work... I begin to whimper and cry then I feel a hand on my back, I look and the girl is patting my back... "Let it out..." she sadly said and I start to cry my heart out while clutching the girls chest as she pats my back with out saying a word. **_WHY WHY WHY! JUST BECAUSE WE WERE UNDER ON OUR TAXES HE MURDERED THEM! ...My family, my little sister Allie, my father... WHY!?_**

* * *

Once I finally stop my tears I look away from the girl...  
"Thank you..." I say, she kindly smiles and nods.  
"I suppose there's no point in me living now... I should join them, that would make my sister happy" I sadly but truthfully say looking to the graves of my father and sister, then I feel hands on my shoulders and my pink eyes meet the girls bright green ones.  
"No you mustn't say that! Your sister wouldn't want you dead! She'd be happy your still alive!" the girl says, I stare wide eyed.  
"Your still alive, you should cherish that and carry on your family name and make them proud..." she says moving hear hands looking at the ground.  
"... Thank you... Your right, Allie wouldn't want me to die as well..." I faintly smile.  
"But I don't know what to do now... I have no home now and the guards took all the food and valuables I had... There's no where I can go" I sadly looked to the ground as well, then the girls head pinged up and she frantically reached into the pocked of her apron.  
"Here! Use this" she extended her hand to me, I went wide eyed in disbelief at the money she held out.  
"Where did?-I couldn't" I said, then I felt her pin something on my chest above my heart, I looked down at a beautiful red butterfly pendant on my chest.  
"It's a good luck charm, it'll keep you forever safe from this pain again." she smiled taking my hand and forcefully putting the money in my bare palm.  
"Please take it..." she kindly smiled again, _People like this actually exist?_ I thought clutching the money to my chest.  
"Oh- and this should be of help as well" I looked up and she put a bag of apples next to me.  
"You look like you haven't eaten anyway" I felt tears threatening to return, I pulled her into a tight hug while I constantly repeated "Thank you" she returned the hug and I smile wiping stray tears away.  
"If I may do one last thing before I take my leave..." she reached into a bag she had and before I could protest she tied a beautiful red bow on my head, she pulled out a small mirror from her pocket for me to see.

"As I thought! It looks brilliant on you!" she happily smiled, I smiled back feeling the tips of the gift. "Well I'd better go" she stood starting to walk away and I stood as well.  
"I better go, I hope to meet you again. May I know you name?" she asked,  
"It's Blossom, Blossom Akabara" I smiled.

"Call me-" Her words were cut off by a fast cart zooming by, preventing my ears from hearing my saviours name. She began grabbing her bags and running away waving.

"People like her actually exist in this poor corrupt kingdom... " I smiled then looked over to the graves and scowled.  
**"That's it! I must prevent innocent people like her to perish like my family! I'll protect people like her from the likes of the evil prince, I'll-I'll lead a rebellion agains him and save her and the kingdom!"** I called to no one in particular. I took the bag of apples and put the money in my dress pocket and began my walk to find an Inn to live in...

* * *

**There you have it! PART 4! And the new PPG Character IS... Blossom!**

**I have plans for her and Bubbles along with Brick and Boomer will also be introduced later on but I can't say which chapter they will appear in. Soooo you'll just have to wait and see~!**

**And this is XxDaughter Of EvilxX signing out hoping for your ****10 Reviews**** to Update~! XxXxX**


	6. Stain These Hands of Mine

**XxDaughter Of EvilxX Here and I'm really sorry about the long wait! BUT I HAVE A VALID REASON OTHER THAN SCHOOL AS TO WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! ... ... ...I discovered Hetalia! If you haven't seen this Awesome Anime Series then I STRONGLY Suggest you see it! Because I am now a proud Hetalian!**

**Anyway heres Chapter 5!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOODSHED AND VIOLENCE! It was pretty difficult to write the violence but for the story to progress it had to be done -.- **

**I have officially warned you now about the violence in this chapter and I just want you to thing about the characters perspective and the position their in before judging their actions, so just keep in mind why they are shedding blood.**

**Now thats out of the way! Enjoy Chapter 5! :D**

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**.:Stain These Hands of Mine:.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

_**Butch's P.O.V:**_

'_Finally! That's Over!' _I mentally screamed leaving the throne room to hastily walk down the halls heading for the dinning room. I busted the door open and happily sat myself down, I giddily smiled and scanned the various maids for my sister, but when I didn't see her my smile was immediately replaced with a frown.

"Servant!" I angrily called and a servant came up to my side.  
"Y-Yes your majesty?" he managed to stutter out, I angrily turned to him.  
"Tell me where Lady Buttercup is." I scowled at the now shivering man.  
"Sh-She went out t-to get the ingredients for the d-dinner feast" he said trying to straighten himself out, I growled and crossed my arms.  
"No one leaves until she comes back!" I shouted, everyone shuddered at my cold voice and they stayed like that for about 15 more minutes until the doors opened...

"Sorry I'm late" I heard Buttercup say, I quickly rose from my seat and ran to her.  
"Where were you?" I sternly said, more maids shuddered but Buttercup didn't flinch.  
"I had to get the ingredients for the dinner feast" she smiled, my angriness melted away and was replaced by a smile.  
"Tell me your going next time" I said directing her to the table, she smiled.  
"First let me put this stuff in the kitchen" she said taking her bags to the kitchen, I smiled and sat myself back down. Buttercup came back and I had a servant pull the seat next to me out for her, she thanked him and he blushed, I had a growl arise in my throat as he walked away...

"So did you see anything interesting" I questioned Buttercup while taking a bite of my steak.  
"I met a nice group of ladies, found the most delicious oranges oh and is it alright that I used some of the extra money for this?" she questioned holding out her hand that had a green jewelled chain bracelet.  
"Of Course! Although I'd've gotten you much more" I pouted, she giggled and patted my head. "Awwww you're such a sweet little brother~" she said, I humphed.  
"Don't treat me like a child Buttercup~" I moaned, she giggled.  
"But your my adorable little brother~" she said retreating her hand I felt slightly hurt by that statement.  
"I'm not adorable, I'm strikingly handsome!" I stated with a sparkle in my forest green eyes, she smiled.  
"Of course Butch" we returned to eating and talking to each other ignoring comments from others. "Butch, in the town I also saw a house being burnt down" Buttercup said placing her fork down, I dropped mine and listened to the echoing clatter of it hitting my plate.  
"Oh... that must've been a broke" I say picking the fork back up.  
"They were unable to pay the taxes required, so it's only knowledge to get rid of the weeds that serve me no further purpose" I state taking a sip of my glass, I saw out of the corner of my eye buttercup look down at the plate in front of her.  
"Was the castle running low on money...?" She asked, I set my glass down.  
"Yes and don't you agree increasing the taxes was the best way to become richer!" I smiled enthusiastically hoping she wouldn't be like the rest of the kingdom and disagree with my smart actions, she looked up to me and kindly smiled.  
"Of course my prince" I felt so happy that my sister agreed with me, like a sense of accomplishment that I was doing her proud. A servant came up beside me holding a letter in his hand with a blue stamp on it...  
"Y-Your majesty, an invitation has been received from the Kingdom of Blue that you attend the Princesses crowning at the castle in the next two days." The servant read out, I set my fork down and sighed... "Why should that interest me?" I state, Buttercup peers over and scans the letter.  
"Oh you should go Butch, The Princess of Blue is known for her beauty. It would be a shame to miss this." She said smiling, I contemplated but decided not to go against her words.  
"Alright, set up a carriage for my transportation." I waved the servant away and looking back to my sister smiling, I returned it.

* * *

Once our lunch was finish we sat and talked like we would have years ago, but that couldn't happen as it normally did anymore. Buttercup stood and began collecting the plates and cups...  
"What are you doing?" I questioned, she put her free hand on her hip.  
"I'm your maid, remember! This is my job" she smiled picking up the rest with one hand, I fixated my attention on the mass amount of plates, cups and cutlery she carried in one hand without the slightest struggle before I heard her answer.

"Oh..." I said slowly rising from my grand seat as she sped off into the kitchen. I stared at the door as if awaiting her to open it and talk with me again, but no avail.

"E-Excuse me, y-your majesty" I angrily spun my head around and faced a shaking servant standing at the door.  
"What?" I spat out glancing back to the kitchen door.  
"U-uh, y-you're needed in the throne room" he shivered, I angrily sighed and speedily walked my way to the throne room leaving Buttercup to her duties.

* * *

_**Buttercup's P.O.V:**_

My smile immediately dropped as the kitchen door shut behind me and I walked to the sink... _So it actually happened... _I thought.

_He... Became evil like father... _I began washing the mountain of dishes with a gloomy expression on my face.  
"Need some help there?" I spun my head around and saw my favourite blonde happily smiling behind me.

"Not really Rinny but it feels like you're going to help me anyway" I faintly smiled as she pretended to roll up nonexistent sleeves grinning.  
"You know me so well" she cutely giggled, I smiled as she started drying the dishes.  
"So what's the matter with you?" She asked, I blinked in confusion.

"W-why do you ask?" I turn my head, she lets out a small Hmph.  
"Your face tell me everything I need to know" she said putting a dry plate down as I placed a wet one down.  
"Really then?" I asked, she vitreously nodded.  
"Watch! Let me see" she clasped her small hands on both of my cheeks and adorably focused on my eyes.  
"Hmm... Friend or family trouble." She successfully stated releasing my face, I looked down and thought of what to say.  
"Need any advice?" She asked, I contemplated it for a second.  
"Yeah... What so you do if, if you friend you've known for a long time has been making... Some wrong decisions?" I carefully worded so Rin wouldn't know who I was talking about, she put a finger to her chin looking to be in deep thought.  
"Hmmm... I'm not sure but if you really do care about that friend, then I'd try to keep them from making the wrong choices as if taking care of the situation so they don't make them" she honestly said, I thought about it and after a couple of seconds I thought...  
_She's right! I'm going to make sure Butch stays as innocent as possible by handling things for him!  
_I smiled, whipped my hands and gave Rin a big hug, "Thanks Rinny! That really helped!" She giggled and I let her go.

"Excuse me?" Rin turned herself around an out of the corner of my eyes I saw red majorly colour her cheeks, curiously I turned my head around to meet two bright blue eyes remarkably similar to Rins and blonde hair tied into a high ponytail the same colour as Rins. Rin shook her blush of and stumbled over her words...

"U-uhh... Len! H-Hello" I looked curiously at her, _Rin never stutters _I thought and looked at a pink tinting the boys cheeks, I smirked.

"U-Uuh- Miss Rin, c-could you please put these ingredients away?" She nodded her head happily and began taking the bags off of the table he set them down on. I stood and grabbed the rest. "I'll take the rest" I happily said.  
"Ah are you a friend of Miss Rin?' He asked, Rin put her free hand around my neck.

"Yep I've know her since I was a baby" she smiled.  
"Well I'm Kagamine Len, pleasure to meet you" he extended his hand, I happily took it while balancing the mountain of bags on my other arm.  
"Pleasures all mine, my name's Buttrecup Mido-" he stopped me by retracting his hand and looking panicked.  
"A-Ah T-The Princess!?" He exclaimed fumbling over his words and fidgeting around before respectfully bowing.  
"I-I, please forgive me for not recognising you at first y-your majesty!" He blurted out, Rin and I looked at each other and giggled.  
"Don't bother about the formalities Len, just call me Buttercup" he looked up confused. Rin explained everything and he seemed more relaxed, he nervously giggled and excused himself out of the kitchen, as he exited I saw Rin sigh with a dreamy smile spread across her pink cheeks.  
"What was that~?" I teasingly sang into Rins ear, she jumped and began putting things away. "W-What do you mean?" She blushed, a smile grew across my face.

"Awwwwww~! My little Rinny has a crush!" I happily sang, her face flushed a whole new shade of red as she tried to blurt out an argument.  
"Need any advice?" I asked placing a bag of French bread into a bread box.  
"K-Kinda yeah-Wait how are you gonna give advice!? You're not in a relationship are you?" She questioned, I bursted out a laugh and whipped a tear out of my eye.

"No no I'm not in any kind of relationship" I giggled. _I don't think I could even see myself with anyone... _An image of Butch flashed into my head, my cheeks went pink at the thought but I shook it of before Rin could notice.  
"S-So, h-how do you tell someone you l-like them?" She embarrassingly questioned averting her eyes from mine, I smiled and thought of how Luka told me how Gakupo confessed to her.

"Well... You'll want to get him alone in a nice place your both comfortable like the garden or something, and at a time when you're not needed around the castle so there's no distractions. Also you should build the confession up like saying how long you've known him, how he makes you feel around him and how he never fails to make you smile. Make sure it's clear that he understands what you're trying to say, I think if you make sure to do all these things then your feelings should definitely get across to him and judging by how he acted with you I know he'll accept your feelings!" I finished triumphantly smiling, Rin beamed with delight and embraced me in a loving hug. "Thank you Buttercup! I'll do exactly that, do you really think he likes me?" She looked up to me, I nodded.  
"How couldn't he like someone as loyal, kind and adorable as you Rinny~?" I sang and she hugged tighter and released me.

* * *

Our packing and washing was complete and so I excused myself back into the dining room to see if Butch was there or if he'd left to attend any princely duties, the empty room confirmed my suspicion. While passing maids and servants in the corridors as I made my way to find my dear brother, I couldn't help but overhear their conversation...

_"Did you hear about the General?"  
"Yeah, didn't he and some of his men refuse to kill a broke for the Prince?" _

_"Yeah! I can't imagine what the Prince is going to do about him"  
"The P-Prince is most likely going to add more blood on his hands"  
"I'm so relieved I don't have to clean up his doing"_

After hearing that I bolted for the throne room where that matter would take place, I made it there quickly and slowly entered unnoticed. I swiftly moved behind the bodies of important men witnessing what looked like the general and about five other soldiers kneeling on the ground restrained by chains in front of Butch looking very displeased. I moved unseen to next to my brother, I watched the men hang their heads low in shame as Butch angrily looked a them...

"My simple task for you Weak men was to remove that weed and you Dare To Refuse Me." Acid dripped from Butch's voice as his glare stabbed the men's heads, I looked from the men to Butch, shocked that Butch was capable of that tone. He snapped his fingers, resting his chin on the palm of his other hand...

"If my Army's men are to weak to complete that task for me, then they a no better than the meaningless weeds that must be Removed." He angrily stated, Butch pointed to one of the soldiers standing next to him looking frightened...  
"You. Kill them." He said, he soldier flinched at his words.  
"B-But your highness, h-he's my brother" the scared man stuttered, Butch looked even angrier. I frowned and remember Rins words; if I'm going to revert this angry Butch into the once innocent one I know, then I shall not let him dirty his hands.  
Butch was about to order another soldier to either kill the men or kill the men and the afraid soldeir, but before he could I emerged from the crowd.

I swiftly kicked the sword out of the soldiers sheath, grabbed it as it flew out then spun the soldiers arm behind his back and kicked him on his knees as I held the sword to his throat with an angry expression staining my face. Many men looked shocked at my sudden movement and Butch looked just as surprised.

"Those lower should not disobey his highness." I angrily growl at the man with a murderous glint in my eyes, mentally begging for Meiko, Luka and Gakupos forgiveness I without mercy; slashed the mans throat. The red liquid fell staining the once white marble floor along with my once pure hands, I dropped his lifeless form and heard the echoed topple of his body in the silent room. I rose with a cold expression, one of the soldiers whom I presume is his brother growled and suddenly stood breaking the chains...

"Nathaniel! HOW DARE YOU!" He murderously screams charging at me with a small dagger he took out of a small pocket.  
I immediately spun in his direction dodging his brutal and uncoordinated attempts at hits, I ducked, grabbed his arm and twisted it swiftly until I heard the large snap of his bone. I released him and he dropped to the ground crying in agony, I turned to him and pressed the sword I held to his back. Again mentally praying for forgiveness and convincing myself that this was the best way to keep Butch's hands clean, I hardened my expression as best I could...  
"Die." The sword I held pierced his back through his broken heart, I withdrew the sword and let the blood flow out until his cries silenced.

Hearing the chains rustle of the other four soldiers rising in anger, I quickly withdrew four small daggers from a pouch I kept hidden under the dress strapped to my right upper thigh and spun around tossing all four in one swift movement. They called out in pain as my daggers pierced their chests, all threw the heart, the men collapse into lifeless shells of once royal soldiers. I turn to the general not moving from the ground, I approach him and rest the sword on his shoulder...

"You dishonourable filth should disappear." I state, narrowing my eyes. I slowly raise the sword to my shoulder ready to strike...  
"May god have mercy on your soul" the general ends his last sentence as I swiftly swipe the sword threw his neck, the blood flies out and a small amount crosses my cheek, his head topples on the crimson stained marble floor along with his lifeless body. I straighten myself out and wipe the blood off my cheek, I turn to approach Butch and kneel on the ground in front of him as his eyes study the lifeless bodies...

"I apologise for my rash actions your majesty." I bow my head, many whispers erupt about my performance and how to benefit from it. Butch smiled obviously amused at my show and how I stood up for him.

"You certainly are strong Buttercup" I felt my heart thump and a slight, comforting warmth at my cheeks but I expelled it.  
"It's remarkable how you're able to take down six well trained soldiers of our kingdom including a former Leader and trainer of those soldiers with ease and without getting a single scratch" he said, my cheeks warmed up again but I shook it off and looked up at him, his head popped up as if having having an idea.

"It would be a shame to not use your skills to further expand this kingdoms power and it just so seems that I am in need of a new Army General" he slightly smiled at me.  
"You are by far the person I trust most in this entire kingdom and you understand my actions." He pointed to me.

"Do you pledge to follow my every order as you serve under me" he questioned, I bowed my head again smiling.  
"I do pledge to follow you to the letter and I guarantee you will not be disappointed" I overhear some men questioning the choice of a female Army General, but they are silenced by Butches ice cold glare.

"This is my firm decision and if there are any complaints, they can be taken up with me." He stated rising from his throne and approaching me as I stood.  
"Come Buttercup, I have something to discuss with you." He said as I followed him out the door.

* * *

Once outside a gleaming smile spread across Butch's face making his forest green eyes lose their merciless and uncaring look and be replaced with a bright and innocent sparkle.  
"You were Amazing Buttercup! The way you moved so quick, those guys couldn't even react! It was so cool!" He said sounding like a child, I giggled holding a hand to my mouth in an attempt to hide it. "Don't Laugh! That was seriously cool~!" He said causing me to giggle more. This is it, this is the childish, innocent, caring Butch I know, I smiled.

"To be honest, I was a bit worried you wouldn't agree with what I said in there" he said nervously scratching the back of his head with a silly smile on his face, I shook my head shaking my raven locks.  
"Of course not, I mean its very logical to remove them men because they disobeyed you" I smile earning a large smile from Butch as he flung his arms around me.

"I knew you'd understand!" He happily said before we both flushed red and he nervously released me, it was a little awkward but we laughed it off. We walked down the corridors chatting, I showed him my pouch that I took the daggers out of and he told me about a similar situation a year ago with disobedient soldiers and overall duties around the castle.

* * *

**And there you have it :) Chapter 5!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers who pushed me to finish this part and get it uploaded, Like these Reviewers; ****I've Gone Giroro****, ****smileyboo101****, ****AlexaRainForest****, ****BCbabe**** a many unnamed guests.**

**So like I said; please don't hate Buttercup in this chapter and please do understand why she did this! Remember the reason behind her actions because theres going to be more things she'll do in order for the story to progress.**

**Also it's just been brought to my attention that some people don't know the Story Of Evil that this (And my username :P) is based off. So if you haven't heard the songs then go youtube Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil! It's a Seriously Awesome Saga that has captured my heart! I obviously don't own the saga though T-T**

**So I'll leave you; My loyal Readers here, I'll update to Chapter 6 when I get the next ****10 Reviews!**

**Please know that I Cherish all of you Readers and Greatly Appreciate a Review! **

**XxDaughter Of EvilxX**** ;)**


	7. (AN) Understand

**Hello my loyal readers, It's your Daughter Of Evil here with a quick Authors Note.**

**I don't like giving authors notes but I felt like this was necessary regarding my previous chapter ****'Stain These Hands of Mine'.**

**Now in that chapter The army general and a group of his men didn't follow Butch's orders in killing a 'Broke' and before Butch could kill them; Buttercup went ahead and killed them first. Now I'm making this Authors Note to explain that scenario and why it was necessary.**

**Alright, so I want you all to understand that those men (general and soldiers) were going to die, because they disobeyed the Prince they were going to die anyway. But due to another soldier not following Butch's orders as well then he was going to die also.**

**Now since Buttercup has discovered that Butch has developed a rule similar to their fathers, she wishes for him to be as innocent as he was when they were children, but for him to stay innocent she doesn't want him to dirty his hands with blood. I understand that her actions seem a bit rash, but I just want you all to understand that because those men were going to die and it was going to be by Butch's hands, so instead of him killing the men; Buttercup took it upon herself to kill them.**

**Again; her actions may at first seem rash but in the scene it was either Butch kill them and dirty his only innocence she see's left in him or she kills them so her hands are stained while Butch's remain clean. So now I've explained this I hope you all don't interpret Buttercup as Evil (Because she's doing this for the sake of Butch) :)**

**The next chapter will have her feeling the shockwave of her actions and she will feel guilty for them even though she is doing all of this in order to keep Butch as innocent as possible. Also; I'm trying to follow the story line of the ****'Story of Evil' Saga**** and the way for it to continue is for her to dirty her hands for him, so PLEASE Don't be Angry at Me! X(**

**I'll stop here now so please keep Buttercups reasons in mind before you judge her! I'm happy if you've read this and understand why I felt I need to explain this and understand where I'm coming from :)**

**Until next time. ~****XxDaughter Of EvilxX**


	8. When People Rise

**Hello My Loyal Readers~! It's been a while hasn't it? I really do apologise for not updating for a while! X(**

**I just got out of hospital 3 days ago and now in Recovery I finally have internet access! I've been in the hospital for a couple months –But Please Don't Worry About Me Now! I'm feeling very well now and all that time meant I wrote a lot for my stories and began some new ones too.**

**I'm really happy to be back and hope that you're ready for a Really Long Chapter! I could Not find a good place in this chapter to cut off and have the rest for another chapter so I kept it all as One Big Chapter! :D**

**Without further Adieu~**

**Chapter 6 of Prince of Evil:**

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**.:When People Rise:.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V:_**

The sound of bells was heard through out the castle, it's ringing bouncing endlessly through the gloomy yet beautiful halls finally meeting the ears of its one and only prince. His head perked up at the ring of the dinner bells and he rose to his feet happily, the unknown Princess also rose to the nostalgic sound and looked merrily to him. Both had gleaming smiles on their royal faces as they began walking from their outside sanctuary named the palace garden and made their way to the dining room. Maids and servants lined in an organised matter against the walls bowing out of respect and fear of meeting the eyes of his majesty, they sat and happily began munching the mass amount of food that occasionally buttercup would sneak to the younger and weaker servants of the castle.

The two happily sat exchanging in conversation and ignoring silent comments from the servants, darkness creeped into the kingdom signalling that night was here, looking to her brother childishly yawn, Buttercup stood and took the empty plates to the kitchen washroom. When she returned, she directed Butch to go to his room and sleep, of course he argued by saying he wasn't tired which was followed by a disagreeing yawn from the prince. She would simply roll her eyes and ignore his protests, once changed Butch was already laying in the bed stretched in every direction fast asleep.

"Some people just don't change" Buttercup whispered in amusement as she straightened him out and tucked him in, of course it was a mothers job but their mother couldn't make it out of bed let alone tuck one of her children in one.

Buttercup finished making him comfortable and was taking her leave when suddenly he outstretched his arm and firmly yet desperately grasped her wrist.

"Don't... Don't go..." He whispered, she smiled down at him and sat herself on a chair next to his bed and began stroking his hair as he dozed off.

"Don't worry dear brother... I'm not going anywhere far from you, ever again" she said watching him nuzzle his head to her touch, she smiled before losing her consciousness and falling prey to sleep.

But out in the centre of the Kingdom of Green, there was no pleasant feeling...

* * *

**_Blossoms P.O.V:_**

I stood on a wooden box in the centre of the Kingdoms market and meeting place, surrounding me were some of the kingdom of greens towns people. Most either widowed, alone, orphaned or permanently hurt all because of the Prince of Evils doing. I felt a familiar growl arise in my throat at the thought of the despicable Prince, I looked in the eyes of the people around me and saw the same hurt in their eyes as my own. I clutched the red butterfly pendant above my heart and pushed myself to speak of the unspeakable to the poor citizens around me...

"My fellow towns people, I come to you as you come to me. A broken person, a slave to the crown, a person whose done, done with being under footed by the Prince of Evil." I saw some of them perk up and others cower in fear.

"A few nights ago... My family was here, they were happy, they had just enough food in their stomachs to move and most of all they were alive. But there is no such thing as a happy family in this kingdom! Because we couldn't pay our taxes, my dear family was Ripped from me and burned inside my own home! Along with my home burned My Family, My Precious Possessions and My Tolerance of The Prince Of Evil! I say this not to make you morn, but to warn you." I noticed the crowd begin to grow as I spoke.

"Think of your families! Your loved ones! Even if your happy now, any one of you could be next and he's just getting started, he feeds off our despair and will stop at nothing to keep us on the bottom as he sits on the top!" I angrily say seeing some men and women nod and hold their children closer, the fear and anger lightened by the fire torches around me as I speak.

"We are People! We are Alive! We Live and Breath and We have Purpose Here! We are Not Weeds! We are Not Filth For Him To Step On As He Pleases! And We will Not Sit Back And Let Him Do What He Pleases Anymore!" I raise my voice earning a chorus of Yeah!'s from the large crowd before me.

"I ask you tonight as a broken and angry citizen of this Kingdom, I ask you! Are you done!?"

"Yeah!"

"Are You Done Cowering Under The Tainted Crown!?"

"Yeah!"

"Are You Done Serving The Cruel And Greedy Prince Of Evil!?"

"Yeah!"

"Are You Done Being Afraid!?"

"YEAH!"

"Then Those Of You Who Are Truly Finished Hiding Your Anger Behind A Mask! Join Me! Join Me In The Rebellion! Join Me And Together, We Can Take Down The Prince! Down With The Prince Of Evil!" I scream to the crowd followed by...

"YEAH! DOWN WITH THE PRINCE OF EVIL!" The all pump their fists in the air as they chant the princes end, I smile at my fellow people empowered to take down the evil prince along side me. _We can do it! Now I have an army to aid me, we can do it! We can take him Down! _I happily thought.

"For Now! Hold your families tight! And Tomorrow, meet me in the Queens forest where we will Plot The End To The Prince Of Evil!" I called followed by a chorus of Yeah!'s as I stepped off the box and left to my new home in an Inn. I changed into a dressing gown I was able to afford thanks to that girl, I smiled and put the pendant and ribbon on my bedside and fell asleep.

Meanwhile outside the gates of the kingdom...

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Outside of the kingdom traveled a group of wanderers all looking to be 18 years old, one sat on horseback as three others walked; looking exhausted they stopped and sat at a large apple tree to shadow them as they rested. The one on horseback gently hopped down and stood beside her fellow companions as they sat exhausted, she smiled as they began falling asleep.

"Not too long from now and we'll be at the castle" she gently said taking three thin blankets from the brown horse that was also carrying various boxes and bags and putting each on the three boys she has been traveling with.

"Green one for Sky, blue one for Blaze and white one for Winter" she smiled lifting herself up and turning to gaze at the crescent moon perched in the cloudless night sky, she happily gazed at it then back to her three dear friends.

Her dark red cloak easily covered her body and hung on her head while dragging on the grassy floor, she took out apples for the horse and fed it as it sat comfortably next to the tree.

"They really are too kind, I said that I wasn't tired but they still insisted I sit on Jasmines back for the ride" she looked to the three.

The one named Sky had sat himself against the tree with his head tilted to the side, his messy golden blonde hair falling to the side and his emerald eyes tiredly closed, he is the tallest of the boys about a head taller than the girl. He wore the clothes she has made for him and the others, a loose grey shirt, long black pants with a white rose vine pattern weaving up tucked into black and silver boots that he'd taken off, a sleeveless black hooded coat/jacket that touches the floor with a white vine like pattern going up. He lastly wore black armour on his wrists with silver outline stretching to his elbows hiding small knives behind them and he wore a green sash like belt around his waist holding a sword at his hip.

The second boy named Blaze laid on the grassy ground with his mouth wide open and his arms behind his head, his black messy hair always spiked to the left side falls slightly over his closed deep blue eyes, he is the most tanned of the boys. He wore a tight white singlet, long black pants with a grey vine pattern going up to his knees tucked into black boots, a long grey hooded long sleeved coat/jacket with a white outline and white vine pattern going up. Lastly he wore a single blue earring on his right ear, a white sash across his chest holding a blue spear at his back with a knife at each end and another dark blue sash around his waist holding a large hammer with an extendable blue pole on his right hip.

The last boy named Winter laid slightly curled up on the grassy ground with his mouth half open, his unusual white hair still spiked at the back with a slight fringe over his closed aquamarine eyes. He is the palest of the boys and shortest only a small bit taller than the girl, he wore a turquoise shirt, long black pants falling over black shoes with a white vine pattern going up to his knees and he wore a white hooded sleeveless coat/jacket ending at his knees with a black vine pattern going up. He also had a black chained necklace with a cross, black gloves on his hands and a grey sash around his waist holding two swords in black sheaths to his right and a chain with a small scythe connecting to the end on his left.

Her hands were definitely sore after making their clothing but it was definitely worth it, she smiled once again and gently moved between the boys and sat with her legs stretched out as she lent on the tree next to Sky. As if sensing her presence; Sky's head fell on her left shoulder, Blaze moved his head to rest on her lap from the left and Winter fidgeted to lay curled up to her right side with his head slightly on her lap. She giggled at the sight and put her hands on Blaze and Winters heads while leaning her head on Sky's, for the last time of the night she gazed up at the moon...

"The Prince and Princess are together again, The Maiden of Red has begun gathering her army, please... show me what will guide them to their fate..." She whispered as she closed her glistening lavender eyes, the moonlight brightened her face as her hood dropped revealing her appearance.

Her name is Evangeline but all who know her call her Angel, she sat with long wavy blonde hair that touches her knees, big lavender eyes surrounded by big black eyelashes. She has been blessed with long legs, porcelain smooth skin, an envious d-cup chest and overall all who have gazed in her direction have called her beautiful. She sat comfortably with her dark red coat covering from her ankles and finger tips to rest on her delicate shoulders. She smiled and fell asleep where she saw what could be described as visions.

In her mind flew scenes of The Prince of Green meeting the Princess of Blue, The Princess of Green meeting a man in the Kingdom of Blues market place and she with her three friends performing in front of the Prince of Green. Letting out a sigh from her pink lips slightly curved up; Angel sat there with her breath slowly synchronising to the beloved boys around her, she fell asleep with the moon illuminating their faces and shining over the two soundly asleep inside the castle not too far away from them.

* * *

_**Buttercup's P.O.V:**_

I slowly fluttered my emerald eyes open to greet the sunlight coming from the slightly open curtains, sleepily looking around I stretched my arms out releasing a yawn, then I noticed Butch's hand connected to my own. He slept in the same position I tucked him in and his hand was gently gripping my own, I smiled at him and gently brushed a lock of his black hair off his eyes as he nuzzled his head into my hand. Deciding to open the curtain wider to wake Butch up, I attempted to remove my hand but Butch kept an iron grip firmly gripping my smaller hand, I began rubbing his cheek to wake him...

"Butch... Butch" he turned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning Butch" I smiled feeling his grip loosen.

"Mind letting go?" I asked raising our connected hands, he starred sleepily for a short period before realising and flustering before letting go.

I smiled as he sat up in his bed and began stretching his arms, I stood and went to the curtain fully opening them and getting out formal wear for Butch to put on, I set the clothes on the end of his bed. I then entered the connected bathroom all tiled in white and light green with an abnormally large bath in the centre that I filled with warm water...

"Your baths ready" I said re-entering his bedroom to see him standing off the bed and walk to the bathroom.

"Thanks Buttercup" he smiled walking in and shutting the door behind him, I quickly exited his room and to my room where I got changed into a different maid dress. I looked in the mirror above the sink in front of me, I quickly brushed my long raven black hair and due to it growing longer; I took a green ribbon and tied it into a high ponytail. '_Maybe I should consider cutting it?' _I thought looking successfully in the mirror again, looking down I saw a red liquid dripping into the sink, raising my hands, I spot that it was coming from my palms. I questionably starred at it before running cold water in the tap and began washing my hands. But it wasn't coming off, feeling frustrated I vigorously washed them in the water but the liquid wasn't washing off, pulling my hands up and starring at the liquid staining my hands; then it occurred to me...

"That's right, it won't come off." I looked down remembering the men's lives I took, I shook my head attempting to expel the horrid memory and felt a disgusting taste in the back of my throat, I put a hand over my lips to prevent any throwing up as I slouched over the sink.

"I'm so weak... I can't handle taking not even a handful of lives" I said to myself, disappointed with feeling bad after the previous events, I straightened myself out and used my hands to pat my cheeks to cheer myself up.

"There there, it's all okay. Look at the bright side, Butch doesn't have to dirty his hands anymore and if I do this instead of him then he'll stay as innocent as possible... Yeah he'll be alright." I said to the mirror, I straightened myself out and before I left, I looked at my bed and pulled out the Katana that Gakupo, Luka and Meiko gave me. Now that I'm the new army general and Butches protector, I need this on my person at all times...

So I slid it in its sheath into where my apron was tied at my left hip, smiling in the mirror once more; I left my room and strolled back to Butches room. Knocking on the door and hearing a confirming "Enter" from Butch. I entered to see him dressed in long black pants with gold sewing, a dark green and black long sleeve shirt with golden lace over his chest with gold buttons and sewing, black boots with a green and gold pattern. He was straightening out his shirt and putting white gloves on, I smiled...

"Butch, Breakfast should be prepared" I said opening the door wider, he smiled at me and began walking out the door. I followed next to him after shutting the door...

"You tied your hair back" Butch said looking at my hair, I took a piece of my black locks and fiddled with it.

"Yeah, it's been getting long recently" I said to him.

"It looks nice" Butch said reaching out and holding a lock of my hair and smiling. The sudden action caused a small pink to tint my cheeks that disappeared when Butches eyes widened at me...

"What is it?" I asked as he pointed to my katana on my hip.

"Woah! What's that?!" He excitingly asked, I smiled and unsheathed it then held it up.

"This is my katana that I got when I was away" I smiled as Butch happily studied the pattern engraved on the metal.

"That's so Cool Buttercup!" He said as I put it back in its sheath.

"Since I'm your personal guard and Army general, I figured I should have this with me at all times" I smiled as we reached the dining room door that I opened and lead Butch in.

* * *

"I'll just check in the kitchen" I smiled walking into the kitchen with cooks moving around cooking and maids helping around, then a white ribbon caught my eyes...

"Morning Rinny!" I called getting the blondes attention, she smiled and came up to me.

"Morning Buttercup, how're you?" She asked as we walked to the cupboards to get plates for Butches breakfast.

"I'm fine, what about you? You still look tired" I said pulling some plates out as Rin took out a jug for Butch.

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night." She said rubbing her eye as to confirm her statement.

"Oh really, why?" I curiously asked, knowing Rin she goes out like a candle the second she comes into contact with a pillow so this was surprising.

"Well for one I went to tell you something last night but you weren't in your room" she pouted cutely filling the jug with orange juice and another with apple juice.

"Ehe sorry Rinny, I ended up falling asleep in Butches room" I smiled guilty.

"And secondly..." She looked down stopping filling the jug.

"Secondly...?" I asked tilting my head, Rin suddenly jumped with her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Y-Your advice w-worked" she stuttered blushing more, it took me a second to decider what she meant before I recalled our previous conversation.

"Oh! So you told him." I smiled as Rin nodded still blushing.

"Y-yeah, once everyone was preparing for bed I was taking down the washing and I saw him cleaning the windows. We started talking and... I-I said h-how he makes me f-feel around him and... and I said it" she blushed more, my gleaming smile widened.

"So, what did Len say?" I asked chopping some fruit.

"I-it was quiet for a second and I-I thought he was going to r-reject me so I started apologising and grabbed the washing to run a-away... But..." She looked down again blushing, I tilted my head stopping my slicing an apple.

"But?" I repeated.

"H-he Kissed Me!" Rin squealed blushing a bright shade of red, I smiled at her.

"L-Len said he felt the same way a-and n-now were-"

"Your a Couple!" I happily said pulling Rin into a loving hug.

"I'm so proud of you Rinny! I knew he would return your feelings!" I smiled feeling Rins cheeks embarrassingly warm up before I let go and resumed chopping.

"I couldn't sleep because I was so happy and that's what I wanted to tell you" Rin said as I smiled finishing the fruit chopping and plating.

The breakfast was finally ready and I helped some other maids to serve while Rin stayed to clean up the kitchen, as per yesterday; Butch and I sat and ate breakfast while talking to one another. We decided to visit mother for lunch because she should definitely be awake then, so with unnecessary help from other servants and maids; we packed up the dishes as Butch waited. I walked back in and saw Rin taking some dishes to wash along side a familiar tealette, I smiled and approached the two...

"Good morning Miku" I greeted, the twin tailed tealette turned around and smiled in return.

"Good morning Buttercup" she said taking a cloth to wash the dishes with and I placed some dirty dishes to the side of Rin who let out a yawn.

"Oh Buttercup what's that?" I looked to Miku who pointed the the katana strapped to my side.

"Ah! That's a part of my new job here, Yesterday prince Butch officially made me his new army general and protector" I smiled feeling a rush of accomplishment with my new title, but Miku and Rin looked shocked.

"W-What?! Really?" Rin said stopping her drying a plate.

"Yep, so I better get going and watch over his highness" I smiled beginning to walk away, but I was stopped but Mikus voice.

"J-just please be careful" she pleaded along side Rin who nodded her head, I smiled at the two.

"Of course, now I should go. I'll talk to you two another time" I said leaving the room and walked up to Butch impatiently tapping his foot at the door, I giggled and came up to his side.

* * *

We came to the throne room where important looking men and soldiers stood at the walls, leaving a path for Butch and I to walk. Butch sat in his throne putting his palm to his chin and leg crossed over another with a bored facial expression, I stood to his left with my hands held together in front of my lap and my head slightly bowed and a blank look as I gazed around the room. Sceptical looks were exchanged between men that were cast towards me but I brushed them off knowing none wee brave enough to speak up nor strong enough to take me on...

Meanwhile...

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Tree leaves whistled in the gentle breeze that played through the kingdom and the melodic sound of mockingbirds could be heard as they perched on ranges of tall and short green trees. However in the forest furthest from the castle; mockingbirds fled as there green sanctuary was occupied by groups of men harbouring weapons and hateful feelings following a girl in red. The evergreen forest is known as '_The Queens Forest_' a peaceful gift from the late king to his queen, intoxicated by the beauty and peaceful sanctuary; she vowed that it never be destroyed and the wildlife remain untouched, that anyone and everyone may enter and enjoy the beauty of Her Forest.

Feeling deep enough into the forest; Blossom came to a halt and removed bags from her back as did the men following her drop their bags, sacks and equipment. Reaching for a small sewn brown bag, blossom took out a red apple which she wiped on her small light brown apron tied on top her short sleeve knee length red dress, light brown lace up boots just under her knees, a large red ribbon atop her head and a dragonfly pendant proudly perched on her heart. Taking a bite of the juicy fruit and savouring the flavour, she glanced around at the men sitting themselves on the soft grassy surface, some taking out their breakfast and others exchanging conversation.

She takes another bite as she sits herself on the lush ground and unstraps a sword from the bag that was once on her back, using the money that her saviour had given her; she now had a home in an inn, a job as a kitchen hand in a pub and had mustered enough to purchase a sword from the local blacksmith. It is a beautiful sword with a swervey breeze like pattern going up the shinning metal, the handle grip decorated with a red ribbon strapped around it and the sheath has a dark red material coating it with black and white lace outlining a rose and dragon fly.

Blossom caught herself mesmerised with the weapon in her hand and pulled out a small cloth and began polishing it and setting her half eaten apple in her lap, men around her also revealed various weapons that they had used the last of their savings to purchase.

* * *

_**Blossom' P.O.V:**_

Once I'd finished eating my apple, I rose to my feet and silence fell amongst the men around me, swallowing my nerves I straightened my back and began explaining...

"Now we all know why we're here" I began looking around to the large group.

"We are here to train ourselves to become a revolutionary army to take down the Prince, many of you have brought weapons that you will train with and those without weapons will begin with close combat" I explained.

"But who will teach us, your still a child" one man said from the crowd.

"You'll be surprised how strong my vengeance will make me and how far my need for justice will lead me" I answer.

"Firstly; I need some of you to venture to the Eastern Forest and collect as many trees you can carry, also some of you need to stay behind to set up tents for weapons and equipment and lastly the rest of you men need to set up a perimeter and keep watch for any soldiers. Inform back to me if there is any trouble, any questions?" I finish and look around.

"Then lets get moving!" I yell.

"Yes Mam!" They reply and took off to do designated jobs, I turned and strapped my sword to my hip before pulling my long hair into a high ponytail tied by my red ribbon. I stood with my arms folded and watched as men set up tents, sorted weapons and set off into the forest...

"Um mam, I have to ask..." Caught looking around, I stopped and turned my head to my left and met eyes with a boy looking too be about nine years old with messy dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore dark brown knee length pants, a light cream coloured short sleeve shirt with a thin green ribbon around his collar, dark brown slip on shoes and he had a couple patches of dirt smudged on his legs, arms and one on his cheek. At first I was confused as to why a boy this young would be with us, of course I wanted an army but there was no way I would taint the hands of the young and innocent just to take the Prince down. Realising he was still looking at me with an innocent and puzzled look I answered...

"Yes what is it?" I asked turning to the boy and bending my knees so I was eye level with him.

"I was wondering why we go to the eastern forest for the tree wood when were already in a forest?" He asked staring at his fidgeting hands, I smiled at the child...

"That's because this is the Queens Forest and we had vowed to never harm it" I explained.

"But I thought we hated the royals, because they did this to us" he said.

"No, we don't despise the royals; we hate the Prince for doing this but the queen was kind to us so we don't hate her. So we'll respect her wishes" I smile as the boy smiled and nodded.

"How old are you child?" I ask.

"I'm nine now" he says and I slightly narrow my eyebrows.

"And what are you doing here? It's too dangerous for children your age to be here" I state.

"I followed my dad here–Please don't be mad! It's just I didn't want to stay at home alone" he says looking to the ground.

"Alone...?" I repeat.

"My mommy... She went to sleep last week, she went to sleep and didn't wake back up and her hair was going white and she was so thin like a twig that she couldn't move and we had nothing to feed her. I heard my dad say that it was the Princes fault she went to sleep so when I heard what you said... I wanted to help, I want to help my dad take the prince down so my mommy can sleep happy..." I knelt there speechless at the shaking boy in front of me, just hearing about his mothers death was almost enough for me to weep and hold the poor child. Ignoring the sounds of men returning with wood and standing them up in the ground; I took the small boys hand...

"Don't worry dear boy, your not in trouble" I say.

"Now what's your name? My names Blossom" I smile as the boy slowly stops shaking.

"Dylan" he says.

"Okay then Dylan–"

"Dylan! What're you doing here?!" I spin on my heal into a standing position still gripping the boys hand in my own.

"Dad" I glance between Dylan and the man who ran up to us, he stood in a white shirt, dark brown vest and long dark brown pants tucked into brown boots, he had green eyes and messy brown hair atop his head looking to be about 35 years old...

"Is this your son?" I ask

"Yes, Dylan what are you doing here, I told you to stay home" the man questions.

"I-I just–"

"He wanted to help us" I say, the man stiffens probably in fear of his ten year old son on a battlefield.

"Of course I am against a child like him handling any form of weapon or going near any sort of battlefield" I state letting the man sigh in relief.

"But I Want To Help! Please Miss Blossom! Please let me help! I'll do anything!" Dylan grasps his small hands desperately on the end of my dress, tugging it in a plea to help us. My eyes soften towards the boy.

"Well~ we do have spare room in our army for helpers to take on the tasks of looking after food and drinks along with helping me keep an eye on things~" I say with a quizzical finger to my chin as I stated the jobs a child like Dylan could do to help us that didn't involve touching any weaponry. Dylan's face lights up and he reaches higher on my dress.

"Oh! Oh! I can do That! Please please let me help you!" He chants as I glance at his father.

"That is if its alright with your father" I ask, the man shows a caring smile with soft eyes as he crouches in front of Dylan.

"Alright son, as long as you are good to miss Blossom" he ruffles the boys hair, Dylan's face brightens more showing a gleaming smile vigorously nodding his head.

"I will! I'll be a good boy!" He says.

"Well then, I look forward to working with you" I smile patting Dylan's head.

* * *

"Good! Make sure those logs are firmly stuck in the ground so they don't budge!" I stands with my arms crossed watching men line up about ten logs into the ground in a row of about 5. I turn my head to the side swishing my red locks and look down.

"Now put down a line for every log we have so we know how many there are" I smile at Dylan gripping a thin brown board with a piece of paper rested a top it and he noted down with a small led pencil, that I had shown him how to use.

"Yes Miss Blossom" Dylan puts a hand to his forehead in a soldier like manner with a small smile on his lips. Turning back to face the men hammer the logs in and carve an "X" in he centre of each one, I stand perched on a grassy hill over looking the once clear area now bustling with men working. Once the logs were all sturdy an secure in the ground; I had announced to the men, one standing behind one log each as others observed, that to they would train themselves to be physically capable of a revolution. Of course I desperately want to take the prince down as soon as possible, but I'm not stupid enough to lead an army of uncoordinated, weak men ultimately to their deaths. No, we needed to get stronger before we can match the Green Army.

So beginning with simple punches aimed at the "X" on the log, I overlooked the men and deduced that from watching some fall over on impact, that standing with knees bent, feet parallel and firmly planted on the ground was a strong stance to keep them firmly on the ground. For most of the training, I simply observed and mentally noted the best positions to use in combat, and how to pivot ones body to the next best possible stance so that one would receive less damage in battle.

As I trained some man with the logs, I ordered others to follow the perimeter and do a round of jogging laps to get them use to running and help them become more agile to aid them in battle.

The Runs would also strengthen their leg, abdomen and arm muscles and train their lungs to take in sharper breaths so in battle they wouldn't tire out as easily. They would in total do 20 laps but after every 5 laps they would have a quick five minute break for refreshments, a quick stretch and stop to catch their breath. This way they would finish all 20 laps without losing all energy meaning that they would be unable to train in the other sessions.

Spinning around, with Dylan, I looked to another section of the grounds which consisted of another round of men beginning this training session by sharpening weapons, I had some men bring a couple tables which had a metal wheel built into it that connected to a small pedal at the bottom that when stepped on, it would rapidly spin and be of great usage when sharpening larger weapons. These tables are used by local blacksmiths but by raising money and persuading the owners due to our cause to allow us the use of the equipment and had shown a group of us, including myself, the correct way to use it so we could teach the rest of us. I plan that once the weapons are all prepared, weapons such as swords, axes, bows & arrows, spears, chained scythes, etc, I would deduce how the most efficient way to wield them would be. Such as getting more men to bring more logs to be used for bow & arrow shooting practice, using a clear grassy area of the forest where it would be flat and clear enough to practice spear throwing with out casualties. Also having a flat area used to train sword and axe wielders to swiftly use their weapon, probably collecting thicker woods to train on that can width hold sharper sticks from weapons.

Lastly I turned to the area with tents placed in a circular pattern around a fairly clear grassy area with small flowers popping out, on which was various mats with men sitting watching two other men who were doctors that I had managed to convince to help us. This is where I had the two doctors educate the men on how to heal injuries as best they can with what ever they could find, like using clothing to bandage wounds or how to fix dislocated limbs. The tents held food and water for lunch time and would be renewed as frequently as needed by some I would ask and would be watched over by Dylan and checked by myself.

I was followed by Dylan taking down notes such as how many laps the men would take so that they wouldn't be completely exhausted or run out of stamina, how many rounds of punches & kicks they would endure before switching to another form of combat. Things were going well for our first training and I had a system planned out for the men...

** 1st Round:**

******- Run {20 laps}**

**2nd Round: **

**- Hand Combat {Logs}**

******3rd Round:**

**- Weaponry**

**4th Round:**

**- Equipment & First Aid**

Each round had the men evenly divided and each session wound last for at least 2 hours before, on my say, the men would stop and switch to the next session so that they were learning everything gradually with out straining themselves. I let a small smile grow on my face as I look at the progress I'm making with my army, all men working hard for the same cause and the addition of cute little Dylan to keep me from becoming too serious. Plus all of our activity is kept secret inside this green sanctuary, the prince is too busy and has dismissed all family matters since the queen became bedridden so there's o chance of him or his soldiers coming here. Here, we are hidden...

"Alright Everyone! 10 minute break to prepare yourself for your next training session!" I call looking away from a small pocket watch that had been given to be by a woman as a gift to promise the end of the prince.

"Runners to the Hand Combat Grounds, Hand combats to the Weaponry station, Weaponry to the First Aid area and First aid to the entrance to begin running! Alright Men! You have your Positions, now lets Move!" I yell

"Yes Mam!" Is called back to me as the men stand and move to their next station after getting a drink, Dylan ran back from the equipment tents and came up to me.

"There's 50 combat logs, everyones brought weapons and some brought more, the food and waters stocked up and some people from the Weaponry have found a good spot for training" Dylan finishes looking form the notes to me and stands proudly smiling, I smile back and pat his head.

"Good job Dylan, now we have a good system to train" I smile as he nods.

"Come, let's go look over things" I say leading him to the Hand-to-hand Combat Grounds, he salutes again and follows next to me.

"Now men, lets begging with stance; when in close combat with out a weapon, you must use you body strength to fend off an enemy, start with having your legs firmly planted on the ground with your knees bent and feet parallel to each other" they copy my words and I continue...

"Now lets start with simple fist drives; bring your elbows to your sides with fists pointing forward, always return to this position as best you can, tuck in your thumb or the force of impact may be enough to break it. Start with soft blows concentrated on the X on the log then slowly pick up the power in your drives. Keep a steady rhythm and don't rush your attacks, keep them deliberate and concentrated" I finish as they chant another "Yes Mam!" And begin their drives after I finished demonstrating what I had deducted would be best.

I stood watching before a rustling sound caught my ears, spinning my head around and looking to a tree with bushes underneath; I saw the bush rustle and the faint sound of footsteps. I outstretched my hand in front of Dylan to keep him behind me and put my other hand on my sword handle.

Slowly approaching the bush I stopped in my tracks at what leapt out from behind the once innocent looking tree...

* * *

**There's a big +6'000 word chapter for you My Loyal Readers :)**

**Again I am really sorry about not uploading sooner, I had planned to upload this yesterday but I was celebrating ANZAC Day with the family. So I hope this was up to your expectations :)**

**Also this LONG Chapter introduces my OCs Angel, Sky, Blaze & Winter! They wont play a huge part in the story because I know a lot of readers don't really like OC characters because they are harder to envision in the story. But I really wanted them to be a part of the story I'm so fond of writing so Please Don't Hate Me!**

**Remember to leave a Review if you'd like the next chapter to come out faster! Hopefully when I get at least ****5-10 Reviews**** I'll update :)**

**Well then; Until the next Chapter My Loyal Readers~**

**~Sincerely your ****XxDaughter Of EvilxX**


End file.
